Fragmenting
by LMXB
Summary: Set a few weeks after Season two, Alex and Kara's relationship fragments as their lives take different directions. As they reach breaking point will they find a way back to the bond that made them strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set a few weeks after the end of season 2. It is based on a prompt from _luvladies1981_ where (paraphrasing) _Alex oversteps the mark once too often and Kara can't forgive her. They end up not making up for several months_...so this is going to be angsty, but will meander towards a happy ending.

* * *

"Alex, I got here as soon as I could." Kara said rushing into the waiting area.

"Kara?" Alex said standing.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked hugging her sister.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything other than she crashed her bike." Alex said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Kara said optimistically.

"Medicine doesn't run on hope." Alex snapped before noticing the strange expression Kara was wearing. "What is it?"

"This maybe my fault." Kara confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"I had several missed calls from Maggie." Kara said.

"When?"

"This evening."

"Why didn't you respond to them?"

"I couldn't. I was in a press conference." Kara said.

"You're Supergirl." Alex whispered, clearly angry. "You are super-fast. Couldn't you have rushed out and checked?"

"My phone was off." Kara said. "I didn't know she had tried to reach me. Do you really think I wouldn't have come if I thought she was in trouble?"

"No. I'm sorry." Alex said sitting. "I'm just scared. I don't know what I'll do if something happens."

"She'll be okay." Kara said sitting next to her and pulling her in for a hug. "She's got you and you are so worth fighting for."

Before either sister could add anything more a door opened and a doctor approached asking. "Is one of you Alex?"

"That's me." Alex said standing.

"Good. Maggie Sawyer is asking to see you." He said almost looking relieved.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"Okay enough to issue orders and complain about wrecking her bike." He said before adding. "She has some bruising, but she'll be fine. You can see her if you want."

"Thank you." Alex said before turning to Kara who said.

"Go. I'll be here if you need anything."

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Winn asked the next morning.

"I work here." She pointed out.

"But Maggie?"

"She's fine. Just some bruising." Alex said. "I had to practically tie her up to stop her going to work today."

"She's home?"

"Yeah."

"Does Kara know she's okay?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean she was there when the doctor said it was just bruising." Alex replied before noticing Winn's confused expression. "Why? What's going on?"

"Um, well. I think Kara is still at the hospital waiting for you."

"What? Why?"

"She thought you may need her." Winn explained. "She didn't want to leave you alone."

"She stayed there all night?" Alex asked.

"Um yeah. You didn't know?"

"No. I assumed she would have gone home." Alex replied getting out her phone and calling her sister.

-00-

"Am I that boring?" Lena asked during lunch aware that Kara wasn't listening to her.

"Sorry. No if course not. I'm just tired." Kara explained.

"Memories of Mike, well Mon-El, still keeping you up?" Lena probed, both sympathetic and concerned about Kara's plight.

"Yes, but that's not it. Maggie was in an accident last night."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. Already home. I hung round the hospital all night in case Alex needed anything so I'm a little tired." She explained before voicing her concern. "But maybe I just did that to absolve my own guilt."

"Why are you feeling guilty?"

"Maggie tried ringing me earlier in the evening. My phone was off. I can't help but think if I answered it I could have stopped it from happening."

"It was an accident." Lena reminded her. "Besides what realistically could you have done? I mean you are not Supergirl."

"I'm pretty sure Alex blames me." Kara said sadly.

"I am sure she doesn't." Lena said.

"She said she did. I mean she took it back, but still."

"Kara, Alex was upset. You've said before she can speak without thinking, especially when her family is concerned." Lena reminded her.

"I just feel like I have lost Alex. After Mon-El I found it really hard to be round Alex and Maggie. They were, well are, so happy. It just reminded me of what I had lost. So I stayed away."

"That's understandable." Lena said.

"But now, I don't know where I fit. I mean Alex never comes to games night anymore, we don't have sisters' night and I just feel like I'm intruding on her time with Maggie."

"I'm sure you're not." Lena said. "And I am sure Alex would be really upset if she thought you thought you had been replaced."

"Maybe. I'm not even sure Alex has noticed how little we see of each other." Kara said sadly.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"She forgot I was waiting for her at the hospital. She and Maggie went home within an hour and I was there all night. And I know Alex had bigger concerns last night, but sometimes I feel she wouldn't notice if I just disappeared."

"Kara, everyone would notice if you disappeared. Alex especially. I think you are tired from last night and when you're tired things always seem worse than they are."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Being a good friend."

"You have been there for me more times I can remember." Lena reminded her. "I owe you."

-00-

"Hey." Kara greeted the next morning as she entered Alex's lab.

"Hi." Alex smiled as she turned to face her sister.

"How's Maggie?"

"Complaining non stop about her Ducati, well former Ducati." Alex replied.

"I really am sorry I didn't answer her calls." Kara said.

"She rang you last night?" Alex asked confused.

"No. The night of the crash."

"You were working." Alex reminded her. "What happened was an accident, which by definition is not preventable."

"You sure it wasn't case related?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alex assured her. "She was trying to arrange a week away and wanted to ask you about dates to avoid. What happened was just a stupid accident."

"That's good I guess." Kara replied before asking. "So you doing anything tonight?"

"Quiet night in. Maggie is meant to be taking it easy." Alex replied. "You?"

"Probably just Supergirl stuff."

"Make sure you get some rest." Alex said as Winn rushed into the lab.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a big pile-up downtown."

"On it." Kara said rushing from her sister's lab.

"Is she okay?" Winn asked Alex once Kara had disappeared.

"Yeah, why?"

"She just seemed to be missing her bounce." He commented before heading back to the control room.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Supergirl saw Guardian facing off against a gang she swooped down and landed in the alley before shouting a warning to Guardian.

"Get back."

"I have this." He shouted back as the gang took one look at Supergirl and fled.

"It's dangerous." Kara warned her friend.

"And I can handle it." James shot back before adding churlishly. "I was here first. Any danger is brought about by your presence bringing confusion."

"Fine, I'll just hang back here and watch you get hurt." She said.

"You could cover my back." James offered.

"I can't be seen working with you. I can't support or endorse you." She argued as Winn said on the radio.

"Perhaps you can argue later after one of you have caught the bad drug dealers who are running away?"

"If you can't work with me, go." James said to Kara before asking Winn. "Where are they?"

"Two alleys further on. Ohhhh, weird."

"What?" James asked.

"You may need backup. Another three people have just entered the alley." Winn explained as Supergirl rushed off to the location of the drug dealers. As she entered the alley she saw three masked men securing the unconscious gang.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked.

"The rightful defenders of this city." One of the masked men said. "We are making this city safe again. Taking it back for the humans. We don't need your alien kind." He added as one of his colleagues shot Kara with a green dart. As Kara fell to the ground she was powerless to stop them running off.

"What happened?" James asked as she reached her side.

"New vigilantes." Kara said removing the Kryptonite dart and passing it to James. "Give that to Winn." She instructed before staggering off.

-00-

"Problem?" Cat asked walking onto the balcony where Supergirl stood watching the city.

"No. Just superfluous to requirements."

"Well you've inspired a city full of heroes." Cat said. "Or vigilantes."

"You've heard?"

"The reports have been coming in all week." Cat said.

"You disapprove?" Kara asked, picking up on her mentor's tone.

"Disapprove may be too strong. People taking responsibility is a good thing. And while they may be getting drug dealers and other criminals off the streets, albeit temporarily, I can't help but wonder at what cost. It strikes me they want to run round the city playing toy soldiers."

"Armed toy soldiers." Supergirl said.

"Including Kryptonite?" Cat guessed.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"There are rumours on line. Which begs the question, where did they get it from and who is behind their sudden existence?" Cat said.

"There's a lot of anti alien sentiment after the Daxamite attempted invasion." Supergirl said. "And Lilian Luthor is clever. I wouldn't put it past her to use it as a way to mobilise a civilian army that can look good, whilst fighting her cause."

"It would explain the Kryptonite." Cat agreed. "Your friend Olsen has definitely opened the door for them with his Power Ranger antics."

"James means well." Supergirl said.

"Means well doesn't mean it is the right thing. He is inspiring others to take up arms for the sake of taking up arms." Cat said. "Because of his actions people are not questioning this new army the way they should."

"Well James isn't going to stop, despite my cousin's and my efforts."

"The damage is probably already done now. The new vigilantes will grow in numbers like an infection until something catastrophic happens. Meanwhile they will try to turn the city against you, undoing all my hard work. What does your clandestine organisation say about them?"

"Nothing. Well I've not really had a chance to discuss it with them yet."

"Well if I were you I would start making plans."

-00-

"What's up?" Kara asked entering the DEO an hour later.

"We got a lead on Jeremiah." J'onn explained.

"Really? That's great!" Kara exclaimed, finally feeling happy about something. "Where's Alex?"

"Not here. She doesn't know." J'onn said before explaining. "Jeremiah is a fugitive. My orders are to detain him. Alex may not agree with those orders so I want to ensure his safety first then have that debate."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I could use your help. But remember, we will be detaining him. If you can't handle that then stay here and try to keep Alex out of trouble." He said angry with Jeremiah for forcing him to present the dilemma to Kara.

"I'll come." Kara said.

"I can't guarantee Alex won't be angry with you." He reminded her.

"She will be way beyond angry." Kara said. "But at least Jeremiah will be safe."

"Okay. Let's go."

-00-

"Alex, hey! You're back quickly. How did it go?" Winn greeted trying but failing to not look suspicious.

"Complete waste of time. Where is everyone?"

"Well Vasquez and Adams have gone home. Carter is on break. Mitchell and Harkness are in training. Jenkins went to the canteen. Kendell -"

"Winn!" Alex interrupted. "I didn't want a complete run down."

"Well you did say everyone." He said focusing on his screen.

"Next time I will be more specific." Alex said. "Where's J'onn?"

"Out." Winn said a feeling of impending doom growing inside him.

"Out where?"

"Exactly? I don't know."

"What's going on? Why are you being weird?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Me? I'm not being weird." Winn said typing away. Not fooled Alex walked up to his chair and spun it round so he was looking at her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I can't. I promised J'onn." He said causing Alex to pick up one of the toys on his desk.

"I can demonstrate on your doll how I can pull out your shoulder joint."

"See that's not a doll, it's a limited edition-" He started, but when he saw Alex take hold of the arm he added. "really limited edition. Fine. Kara was shot with a Kryptonite dart earlier."

"What? When? Why didn't she tell me?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"Um well, she hasn't really told anyone one. James gave me the dart like Kara asked but before I could tell the Director the lead came up so he went off to-"

"Lead? What lead?" Alex asked confused.

"Lead? What lead?" Winn parroted.

"You said there was a lead?"

"Did I?" Winn asked as Alex threatened the toy again.

"Fine. Before I could tell J'onn about the dart a lead came in on Jeremiah. They went to find him. They should be back soon."

"They?"

"J'onn and Kara." Winn confessed.

"Leave him alone." J'onn ordered as he and Kara marched into the control room.

"Where is he?" Alex asked spinning.

"It was a false lead." J'onn said. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how objective you would be." J'onn said honestly.

"But you trusted Kara to be objective?" Alex said before looking at Kara and adding. "Well that should tell you where your priorities lie."

"Alex-" Kara started.

"Don't." Alex snapped. "You really don't see yourself as part of the family do you?" She asked before storming out.

"You okay?" J'onn asked Kara.

"Great." She said bitterly.

"Give her time." He said.

"Sure." Kara said turning to leave.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk about the Kryptonite?" Winn asked.

"What Kryptonite?" J'onn questioned.

"The Kryptonite the new vigilantes are using." Winn explained.

"I was shot with a dart earlier. But as you can see I'm fine." Kara said. "And no I am not going to the lamp room. I just want to go home." She added. Not giving either man a chance to answer she disappeared in a blur.

Turning to J'onn, Winn explained. "There was a new vigilante gang out earlier. When kara confronted them they shot her with a dart that had low levels of Kryptonite. I have already sent the dart to the lab for testing and I am working on a way to trace it."

"Keep me posted." J'onn ordered. "And let me know if Supergirl shows up anywhere so I can make sure she has backup."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked when she returned to her apartment.

"Like I don't need to be here. Especially with an army of vigilantes out there causing problems." Maggie said, her boredom obvious. Looking up from her laptop though she immediately picked up on the cloud that hung over Alex and asked. "What's wrong?"

"A lead came in on dad today."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"J'onn didn't think I would be objective so didn't tell me. But he told Kara and they went off to find him."

"I take it they didn't find him?" Maggie guessed.

"No. It was a false lead."

"I'm sorry." Maggie said. "But I'm sure you will find him."

"Apparently not me as I'm not trusted to go on missions."

"Would you have been able to detain him?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Alex confessed as she sat down next to her. "But I should be out there. I could talk him into turning himself in. I don't understand. I thought J'onn and I had sorted this out. Since when did J'onn start trusting Kara more than me? When did Kara stop telling me things?"

"Things? Is there more than Jeremiah?" Maggie asked.

"She was shot with Kryptonite earlier."

"Is she okay?"

"She looked okay." Alex said. "But she hasn't even told me she was shot."

"Did you give her a chance before you….um….complained about her involvement in finding Jeremiah?" Maggie asked.

"No." Alex said leaning back and shutting her eyes. "I was so disappointed that they hadn't told me and that they hadn't found him and angry at the world I forgot about the Kryptonite and snapped at her and left."

"I know you are angry, but I'm sure Kara thought she was doing the right thing. And if he was there I am sure she would have done everything possible to bring him back." Maggie said.

"I know." Alex sighed. "I just hate being kept in the dark."

"I'd noticed." Maggie said. "Perhaps you should go see her? She is as stubborn as you are, she may need some persuasion to spend time in the lamp room. Especially as she is still overdoing the Supergirl thing."

"You're right." Alex said. "I should apologise as well."

"Why don't you spend the evening with her? I know you miss sisters' night."

"I will when you are recovered." Alex replied.

"I'm fine Danvers. And I promise I won't escape." Maggie smiled.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara questioned as she opened her front door.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and find out why you weren't under the lamps."

"Lamps?"

"Winn told me about the Kryptonite dart."

"Oh, that. I'm fine." Kara shrugged.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You probably shouldn't be out there alone." Alex said. "At least until we have the Kryptonite."

"I wasn't alone this time. I was with James." Kara said.

"I meant you should be out with a professional team, not a toy soldier."

"I know. But I don't always have that luxury." Kara said.

"I know. Just be careful." Alex asked.

"I will." Kara promised her. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Pizza came a few minutes ago."

"No, I should get back." Alex said. "Maggie is one Vigilante story away from breaking out of the apartment."

"Okay." Kara said trying not to look disappointed.

"Kara, I'm sorry for what I said at the DEO. I was just hurt."

"I know." Kara said. "I get that, I really do. And I wasn't trying to go behind your back. I just wanted to get him back safely."

"I know. It just hurt when I found out."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"Anyway I should go." Alex said turning. As she opened the door she asked. "Would you have arrested, well detained, him?"

"Yes." Kara said without hesitation, but when she saw the hurt and disappointment in Alex's eyes she explained. "If he is kept at the DEO at least you can see him and he'll be safe."

"Sure." Alex said. "See you tomorrow."

-00-

"Maggie, hey." Supergirl greeted as she landed in front of Alex and Maggie the next day. "Should you be here?"

"Don't you start." Maggie said. "Especially as you were shot yesterday."

"I'm fine." Kara shrugged.

"As am I." Maggie added.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Alex asked.

"Winn thought you could use back up." Kara said. "I can go if you want."

"You're here now. As long as you promise not to generate paperwork, backup would be good." Maggie said, hoping that if Alex and Kara spent time together they'd get over there current issues.

"That may not be a good idea." Alex said. But when she saw the hurt in Kara's eyes she explained. "If this is a Vigilante hide out there could be Kryptonite. It might not be safe for you."

"Their weapons will hurt you too." Kara pointed out.

"Fine." Alex sighed. "But if you get hurt you can explain it to mom."

"So I can stay?" Kara asked hopefully.

"You can stay. Just be careful." Alex said before looking at Maggie and saying. "Both of you."

"You know you have a way worse record for getting hurt?" Maggie pointed out.

"I do not." Alex said drawing her side arm and walking towards a building.

"She doesn't blame you. She was just disappointed." Maggie whispered to Kara. Before Kara could respond Maggie followed Alex towards the building.

As Kara reached them Alex opened the door and walked into a warehouse.

"Why can't they ever chose nice places to hide out?" Kara asked.

"Cos then they probably won't be bad guys." Maggie countered as something caught her attention.

"What the-" She started as she approached a creature.

Seeing the familiar black creature Kara momentarily froze as Maggie, unaware of the danger, continued to approach it. Seeing what was about to happen Alex jumped between Maggie and the creature, which latched onto her as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alex!" Maggie cried as she helplessly watched the black tentacled creature wrap itself round Alex. Scrambling to her side she immediately tried to remove it, only causing the creature to tighten its grip.

"Don't touch it." Kara said regaining her composure. "If you try to remove it, it will kill her."

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"A Black Mercy. I have to get her back to the DEO."

"Go. I'll meet you there."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. To the _Guest_ reviewer, Alex having the Black Mercy will generate some angst for them as will (hopefully) become apparent in this chapter.

* * *

"I think this will work, but Max and Alex set it up last time." Winn said. "So there is a chance, like a really big chance, that it could kill both of you."

"Without it Alex is dead anyway." Kara reminded him.

"But you're not." Winn pointed out. When Kara glared at him he added. "Fine it'll be ready in two minutes."

"You sure you want to be the one to go in?" J'onn asked. "I could do it, so could Maggie."

"I'm the most qualified. I mean I have experience with the Black Mercy, neither of you two do." Kara reminded him. "I also know how Alex got me out. I could use the same method."

"It may not be that easy." J'onn warned as Kara hopped onto the bed next to Alex. "Remember you probably won't have powers."

"Maybe. But J'onn I am not leaving without her. Don't pull me out."

-00-

Opening her eyes Kara saw herself in a familiar place, Midvale. Looking round she saw the house she had grown up in on Earth and walked towards it. As she neared she heard the familiar voices of Alex, Maggie, Eliza and unsurprisingly Jeremiah.

Entering the garden she was seen by Jeremiah, who was manning the barbecue.

"Can I help you?" He asked causing the others to turn and face Kara.

"Alex, you need to come back." Kara said looking directly at Alex.

"Back where?" Alex asked.

"Home. This isn't real."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"You've been attacked by a Black Mercy."

"A Black Mercy?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"An alien parasite." Kara said as she kept looking at Alex. "The same thing you saved me from."

"Do you know her?" Maggie asked Alex.

"No." Alex replied.

"Perhaps you should leave." Jeremiah said to Kara as he moved to Alex and placed a protective arm round her.

"None of you know me?" Kara asked feeling winded.

"No. But it is clear you are troubled. So why don't you let me call your doctor or your family." Eliza offered as Maggie took out her phone.

"I don't need help. I need my sister." Kara said.

"You have a sister?" Maggie asked.

"Alex is my sister."

"I'm an only child." Alex said.

"No you're not." Kara said. "Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me after my planet was destroyed."

"Your planet?" Jeremiah asked doubtfully.

"Alex, my cousin is Superman. He was friends with your parents." Kara started to say.

"Super who?" Maggie asked. "Is he a comic book character?"

"You don't have Superman?" Kara asked.

"No." Eliza said.

"Any superheroes?" Kara pressed.

"Like in a cape?" Jeremiah asked. "No."

"What about aliens?" Kara asked.

"Only on TV." Maggie added. "Which I think you have watched too much of."

"No Alex, I know why you want to pretend I don't exist, but I do. And back home Maggie is there too and she is really worried about you."

"I'm right here." Maggie said. "But you are clearly not here mentally. I don't know what happened to you, maybe your sister died in an accident and you are projecting but whatever it is it is not real."

"I am real. So are you Alex. Everyone else are just in your imagination. Please come back Alex. I need you. I need my sister back."

"Okay, I really think you should leave now." Maggie said stepping between Kara and Alex. "I've called some friends at the station and they'll be here soon to take you somewhere safe."

"Not without my sister." Kara said forcing herself past Maggie and up to Alex. "If you don't want to come back for me, come back for Eliza and Maggie." She said as thunder roared. "Come back for J'onn. This isn't real and you know that. What about Jeremiah? He needs you to find him." She said as uniformed police appeared and started to drag her away as the ground started shaking.

"This is what happened in my fantasy." Kara cried at Alex. "It means you are winning. Keep fighting."

"Kara?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes." Kara cried relieved as she struggled to free herself. "Come back. Fight back. This isn't real."

"Alex ignore her." Jeremiah said hugging her. "I am real and I'm right here. I will always be with you."

"No Alex. Fight. It isn't real." Kara cried.

"I know. Damn it Kara, you ruin everything. I just wanted to be happy." Alex said confused and upset.

"I know. But it's not real. Maggie is waiting." Kara cried as the police dragged her off while tasering her. "Fight." She screamed moments before she fell unconscious.

-00-

"Easy." J'onn said as Kara bolted upright panting.

"J'onn? Did you pull me out?" Kara asked looking round at Alex who still had the Black Mercy on her.

"No. You came out by yourself." He said.

"Did it work?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Kara said looking upset. "I thought I got through to her, but...why isn't she waking up."

"You took awhile to come out of it." J'onn said.

"What if I failed." Kara asked just as the creature slithered off Alex.

"Alex!" Maggie called as she squeezed her hand.

"Maggie?" Alex asked opening her eyes. "You're here?"

"Of course I'm here." Maggie said as Alex sat up and hugged her. "We're all here."

"Not all." Alex said sadly as she clung to her. After a moment she looked round and asked. "Where's Kara?"

"She's right her...she's gone." Winn said realising his friend was no longer there.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked noticing Alex was trying to stand.

"I have to talk to Kara."

"No, you need to rest." J'onn said. "We don't know what other effects the Black Mercy has on humans. When Hamilton has given you the all clear you can leave, not until then." He then gently reminded her. "Kara just risked her life to bring you back. Don't put your life in danger again."

"Please, I need to talk to her."

"I'll bring her back." J'onn said. "But you stay here."

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked as he joined Kara on the balcony.

"J'onn, hey." Kara said turning and forcing a smile.

"You want to talk about whatever it is that upset you?"

"Not really." Kara said returning her gaze to the city.

"Let me guess, Alex's fantasy wasn't what you expected?" J'onn probed.

"More like it was what I feared." Kara explained.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Kara said.

"Well I'm here if you change your mind. In the mean time I would be grateful if you talked to Alex."

"Why?"

"She is desperate to see you and is threatening to escape. If you handle Alex I will investigate where the Black Mercy came from." J'onn offered.

"I really doubts she wants to see me." Kara said.

"Kara, remember when you were under the control of the Black Mercy, your fantasy world only focused on a small aspect of what you'd want in your perfect world. It is part of the way the Black Mercy keeps control. It keeps it simple." J'onn explained.

"I know. It's just….it doesn't matter. I'll go talk to Alex."

-00-

"Kara, where did you run off to?" Maggie asked as Kara reentered Alex's room.

"Just to clear my head. It was kind of disorientating being there then being back." She then turned to Alex and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything." Kara shrugged.

"Seeing you are stuck here for a bit I'm going to get some food." Maggie said trying to give them some space. She looked at Kara and asked. "You want anything?"

"No thanks." Kara said earning a worried glance from Maggie who silently left.

"You sure you're okay?" Kara asked Alex. "I mean shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"I'm fine. Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"You know what." Alex said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kara said. "You weren't in my fantasy either."

"But-" Alex started only for Kara's phone to interrupt them.

"Sorry, I have to go. Get some rest." She said rushing out of the infirmary.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there some after effect I should be worried about?" Maggie asked noticing Alex was staring into space looking miserable.

"Sorry what?" Alex asked.

"You look really miserable is that a side effect of the Black Mercy? I mean it must be, you were basically ripped from heaven."

"No, it's not that." Alex said.

"Is it the job offer?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to fix it."

"Fix what?" Maggie asked confused.

"Kara and me."

"When did you have time to fight?" Maggie asked.

"We didn't. Not exactly. But I hurt Kara and I don't know how to make it right."

"You have completely lost me." Maggie said.

"Do you know what the Black Mercy does?" Alex asked.

"Kara said it allows you to live in a perfect fantasy as it sucks the life from you and eventually kills you."

"Close enough." Alex said. "So in my perfect fantasy, or at least the one created by the Black Mercy, my dad was there."

"Makes sense."

"He was never taken by the DEO because there was no DEO. Aliens never came to Earth. There was no Clark, no Kara."

"And Kara saw that when she jumped into rescue you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"And now she's upset with you?"

"No. She's just upset. I mean she says she's fine and says she gets it as her fantasy didn't involve me either."

"But?" Maggie asked.

"But when I jumped into Kara's fantasy when she recognised me she managed to fight and wake up. She resented losing her family again, but blamed Nonn. All her anger was directed at him." She paused and then added. "In my fantasy when I started to remember Kara I didn't have an evil uncle to blame. So when I realised I was going to lose my dad, my perfect life, again, I lashed out at Kara."

"Kara must remember how hard it is to be yanked out of a fantasy life." Maggie said. "She'll know you didn't mean it and that you don't want a world without aliens."

"Except I did. The Black Mercy made that fantasy from my mind, my thoughts. I mean it's true, if Superman had never revealed himself or if he hadn't become friends with my parents, dad would never have been taken."

"And you never would have had Kara as a sister." Maggie reminded her.

"I know and I would never change having Kara in my life." Alex said.

"Maybe you need to tell Kara that." Maggie suggested.

"Kind of hard when she is avoiding me. It's been two days and she still won't be in the same room as me."

"So fake up an emergency at the DEO and force her to come to you." Maggie said. "Or just take her over some potstickers."

"She isn't answering her door."

"You do have a key." Maggie reminded her.

-00-

"Kara. I am coming in in ten seconds." Alex said banging on the door which had remained stubbornly shut for the last few minutes.

Sighing Kara walked over and opened the door asking. "Shouldn't you be resting."

"Talking to you is more important." Alex said before noticing a couple of bags. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. To visit Kal for a while."

"A while? How long?" Alex asked as guilt consumed her.

"I don't know."

"What about work?"

"Snapper has agreed to me covering a story over there."

"And Supergirl?"

"Maybe the city needs time without me."

"And me?"

"We both know you don't need me hindering you."

"No matter what you saw I need you." Alex said.

"No you don't. You never did and you really don't now. You have Maggie now." Kara said.

"Maggie doesn't replace you." Alex said. "No one could replace you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm needed." Kara said. "But me leaving isn't about the Black Mercy. It's about me trying to figure out who I am, where I fit. I can't do that here. Maybe Kal can help."

"And if he can't?"

"Then I am no worse off than now."

"Kara-"

"Alex, this has been building for awhile. Ever since I put Mon-El in the pod. It is what I need to do."

"I know I can't stop you. But please remember that I love you and you will always be my sister."

-00-

As Kara reached Clark's apartment she heard talking from inside. Unable to help herself, despite knowing it was wrong, she listened to the conversation.

"Of course I don't mind. I mean she's your family. Your only family." Lois said.

"I sense a but." Clark said.

"But. Are you really sure about this?" Lois pressed.

"What do you mean?"

"She takes a different approach than you do. Is Metropolis really big enough for both of you?"

"We've worked together before."

"You have. And when you are teaming up to fight an invasion or a crazed anti alien group it makes sense. But now? There is a risk she is going to bring her baggage here and it will look bad on you."

"She's family." Clark said.

"I know and I'm not saying she shouldn't come. I just want to make sure you are ready when she does. I think you and she have imagined this idealised scenario where everything works. In reality it will be much harder and I don't want you, either of you, to get hurt." Lois explained.

Hearing the words Kara sighed and flew back to National City, not wanting to jeopardise her cousin.

-00-

"I thought you were visiting Metropolis." Alex said when Kara entered the DEO the next morning.

"I changed my mind. You were right. I have my own life. I need to figure things out on my own."

"That's not what I said." Alex said confused.

"It was close enough." Kara said. "Anyway I'm going to get some training in. Catch you later." She added walking off.

"Was that Kara?" J'onn asked approaching Alex.

"It was."

"So she's back?"

"She is. Last minute change of plans."

"Is she staying?" J'onn pressed.

"Sounds like it."

"Does that mean you're not moving anymore?"

"Honestly I don't know." Alex sighed. "I mean Maggie was so excited and it's a great opportunity. But I can't leave Kara like this. She is in such a bad place. I can't just move away."

"Well until you've made up your mind I will keep your transfer request in my desk." J'onn said. "But in the mean time you should talk to your sister." He added unaware that Kara was listening in.

-00-

"More Vigilante trouble?" Cat asked as she joined a miserable looking Supergirl on the balcony.

"Not really." Supergirl said turning.

"Clearly you have not read the news today then." Cat responded.

"What? Why?"

"As predicted the numbers are growing and they are now attacking aliens. There is also a lot of anti Supergirl graffiti going up." Cat said. As she saw the sad look in Supergirl's eyes she asked. "You didn't know?"

"No, I've been busy. But maybe they are right. I don't belong here. I never have, never will."

"Feeling like you belong is a state of mind. No one every truly believes they belong."

"Most people still feel like they kind of belong." Supergirl countered.

"If it's not the Vigilantes that are upsetting you, what is?"

"I'm destined to lose everyone I care about." She explained looking out over the city.

"Isn't that a little melodramatic?" Cat asked.

"No. Thanks to my powers I will outlive humans. But even if that wasn't the case I seem to destroy relationships anyway. But whatever the cause I will lose everyone. I'm not strong enough to do that anymore."

"So you'll just cut yourself off from everyone?" Cat said leaping to the conclusion that Supergirl's body language was hinting at.

"It's better for everyone." Supergirl said sadly. "I ruin the lives of everyone I care about."

"That's not true." Cat said. "Your Martian is overcoming the loss of his family thanks to you and don't forget that thanks to you and your well intentioned, highly inappropriate, over stepping, I have a relationship with Adam."

"That wasn't me." Supergirl said.

"Yes it was." Cat said. "I am tired of this charade and you are just tired so let's be honest with each other. Don't worry I won't tell anyone Kara."

"Are you going to fire me again?" Kara asked too tired to even deny the allegation.

"No." Cat said. "With you in this mood you clearly need by guidance more than ever. I am disappointed that was your first question though. 'When' would have been more expected of a CatCo reporter." Seeing Kara was about to ask that question Cat said. "That ship has sailed so don't think I'm answering it now." When Kara shut her mouth Cat asked. "So what has really got you so down?"

"My sister, adoptive sister. She has been my world since I arrived. She has done so much for me, but it has cost her so much. And now I'm going to cost her again. She's had it drummed into her for so long that her job is to protect me that even though she really wants to leave and have a different life she won't leave while I'm around…...Unless."

"Unless what?" Cat asked not entirely following.

"Unless I tell her what she needs to hear. Where is that Red-K when I need it? Actually I don't need Red-K, just to remember what I said." She then turned to Cat and said. "Thank you." Before flying off.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing back here?" Alex asked when she saw Kara walk through the DEO.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kara said loosing her courage.

"Really?" Alex asked optimistically. "Because I really want to talk to you too. I know you said you're fine, but I really think we need to talk."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kara asked changing tactic completely.

"Tell you what?" Alex asked confused.

"Your transfer."

"How did you know?" Alex said looking guilty.

"I accidentally overheard."

"Accidentally overheard?" Alex asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You and J'onn were talking loudly. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hadn't figured out what I wanted to do." Alex said.

"You used to tell me everything." Kara said sadly.

"I would have told you. But first I wanted to decide if it was right for me and right for you."

"Where is it? What is it?" Kara asked.

"To head the new DEO office in Gotham."

"Gotham?" Kara asked working out the distances in her head.

"Yeah, but as I said I've not decided anything."

"Yes you did. You submitted your transfer."

"I did." Alex said not seeing the point of denying it. "Because I thought you weren't coming back and Gotham is closer to Metropolis. But when you came back I withdrew the request."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you."

"But it's a promotion? And Maggie wants to?"

"Maggie does want to, there's lots of weird stuff in Gotham." Alex agreed. "But she is also happy here."

"And you?"

"You're here." Alex said.

"If I wasn't? If I left National City would you go? Please don't lie to me."

For a moment Alex didn't say anything before finally saying. "Yes."

"Then you have to go."

"No I don't." Alex said. "It's my choice and you are too important."

"You have always resented me." Kara said. "Blaming me for forcing you to live in my shadow, blaming me for Jeremiah. But don't blame me for you not having the courage to move. You said it I'm not really part of the family." She added before walking off leaving Alex confused.

"Kara, wait!" Alex called but her sister was already gone.

-00-

"Something you want to tell me?" J'onn asked when Kara finally let him into her apartment.

"Should there be?"

"You tell me. If I didn't know you better I would say you were trying upset Alex."

"Why would I do that?"

"So she'd want to leave." J'onn said. "But Kara, it will take more than a few words to do that."

"I know. I had a plan, way more than a few words…..like hundreds of words. But I couldn't say them to her. So I tried but failed with a few words."

"Well Alex is more concerned about you than ever." J'onn said.

"I just want her to be happy."

"I know. So do I. But what you and I think may make her happy won't necessarily make her happy. It has to be her choice."

-00-

As Supergirl flew over the city the next morning she heard a carjacking taking place below her. Swooping down she landed in front of the car and demanded.

"Stop."

"Don't think so sweetheart." The carjacker said turning and shooting at her.

"Sweetheart?" Supergirl asked as the bullets bounced off her chest. When the gun run out of ammo she asked. "Done?"

"Haven't even started." He said drawing a second weapon and aiming it at a child in the assembled group of onlookers. Angry, Supergirl flew to him and extracted the gun before pushing him into the car bonnet. Hard enough to dent the car, but not seriously hurt him.

"Alien brutality." He shouted as a van came racing round the corner and screeched to a stop just in front of Supergirl. As the door opened several masked men jumped out.

"We don't need you. We can protect our own city. Out with aliens." One of the masked men said causing the others to chant.

"Out with aliens."

As the chant got louder Kara looked round and saw that the crowd that had gathered had all joined in. Trying to ignore them she flew the car jacker to the police station.

-00-

"You need your own PR department." Cat said to Supergirl as she joined her on the balcony. "Not even Trump could turn saving a child into a media disaster...probably."

"I shouldn't need PR. When did helping people become not enough?" Kara asked miserably.

"You're an alien and a woman, the odds are stacked against you."

"Perhaps I should let them protect the city." Kara said. "I mean if Cadmus are behind them then me leaving will keep everyone safe. Well safer than if I stayed."

"You can never give into bullies." Cat said sharply. "But your desire to leave has nothing to do with the vigilantes does it? It's your sister?"

"Yes. She's passing up a huge opportunity to stay here with me."

"Maybe you are not the only reason she wants to stay?"

"When she thought I was moving she handed in her transfer request." Kara explained.

"That was the plan you flew off to enact the other day?"

"No. Me leaving was before that." Kara said unaware of the surprise on Cat's face. "When I was on the Red-K I did lots of horrible things….including throwing you off this balcony. But Alex took the brunt, I said some awful things to her. Including highlighting the fact we weren't sisters and without me she had no life. I was going to recreate that scene, make her hate me, so she'd leave. But I couldn't do it. I mean I tried...but I failed."

"If she really wants to stay with you there is nothing you can do."

"But she doesn't." Supergirl said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Kara said. "Do you remember the day I acted really weird in the office?"

"Which one?" Cat asked dryly.

"I cried."

"I remember."

"That wasn't me."

"No." Cat said sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm Kara explained. "The reason J'onn had to pretend to be me was because I was kind of in a coma. I had been attacked by a parasite called the Black Mercy. It makes you think you are living in paradise so you don't fight it. The hallucination gets stronger and stronger as you get weaker and weaker until you die. Alex managed to get inside my dream and get me out, eventually. The other day Alex was attacked by a Black Mercy."

"Just how many of them are there?" Cat asked.

"No idea, I thought the one that attacked me was the only one, but apparently the vigilantes or Cadmus managed to find one." Kara said.

"Let me guess, you went into her dream."

"I did."

"And she was living without you?"

"Yes. I didn't even exist in her fantasy world." Kara said sadly. "So I know that even though she has this natural instinct to stay and look after me deep down it isn't what she wants."

"Did she exist in your world?"

"No. But that was back on Krypton, it wouldn't have made sense for her to be there."

"I don't understand how the Black Mercy work, but I would be surprised if the situation is as clear cut as you make it." Cat said. "Have you considered the fact that you didn't exist in her world because in her mind you being on Krypton with your family is better?"

"No." Kara said.

"It sounds like you are making incorrect assumptions. The only way to figure out what your sister really wants is to talk to her."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kara! Where have you been?" Winn asked as his friend entered the control room.

"Out clearing my head."

"You weren't on radar."

"No. I wanted to be alone so found somewhere remote. Why?"

"We got a lead on Jeremiah."

"Seriously? Where? Where's J'onn."

"Everyone has already gone." Winn said looking awkward.

"Where?" Kara pressed.

"It's too late." Winn said.

"What do you mean too late?" Kara asked.

"They arrived forty minutes ago and got caught in a firefight."

"Alex?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"Is fine. But J'onn got hurt."

"How bad?"

"I don't know, they are flying him back now. In fact the helicopter is just landing now." He commented looking at his screen. Hurrying away Kara went to meet the med team and on seeing Alex she asked.

"How is he?"

"We don't know yet. Cadmus had a fire based weapon." Alex said concentrating on her boss's recovery. "I'll let you know when we have something." She then tossed a disk at Kara and instructed. "Give that to Winn."

-00-

"How is he?" Kara asked when Alex finally emerged a few hours later.

"He'll be fine." Alex said.

"What happened?"

"They were better defended than we expected. They waited until we were on the ground before they attacked. We lost Davies and Roberts." Alex said sadly. "I was nearly taken out, only J'onn saved me. But they had a fire based weapon." Alex explained. "Whatever it did stopped his ability to regenerate kicking in for awhile. But for whatever reason he can heal himself again now."

"This is my fault. I should have been there." Kara said.

"Yes you should. Where were you?" Alex asked trying not to let the anger she felt show.

"Trying to clear my head." Kara said.

"And you couldn't have left your phone on?"

"I wasn't in a service area." Kara explained as Winn approached.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"Assuming those files were accurate. It looks like we missed your father by minutes."

"Minutes?" Alex asked.

"Literally." Winn confirmed. "According to the logs he was put on a transport two minutes before you arrived." The clarification causing Alex to turn to Supergirl.

"Did you hear that? We missed him by minutes. I really hope you enjoyed clearing your head. Because it caused two agents to lose their lives, J'onn to get hurt and us to miss dad."

"I'm sorry." Kara said as Winn tried to intervene.

"The good news is I may have a potential new location."

"Really? Tell Team Echo to get ready we leave in ten." Alex ordered.

"Disregard that instruction." A familiar voice said from behind Winn.

"General Lane? What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked.

"The President asked me to debrief Director J'onzz and make sure he understands and complies with the new orders."

"What orders?" Alex asked.

"To cease all attempts to extract the enemy combatant."

"Enemy combatant? You mean my father?"

"I do."

"My father is not an enemy combatant." Alex said angrily.

"He infiltrated the DEO, stole secret documents and helped build a weapon. How would you prefer me to describe him? A terrorist? If it were up to me he would be the subject of a shoot on sight order. But it's not. However, the President is in agreement with me that no more resources are to be spent searching for him, especially when there are strange telepathic parasites in the City. You want to find your father, do it in your own time. But make sure if you do find him that you bring in straight to detainment. Otherwise you'll end up behind bars as well." With that he walked past the trio to the infirmary.

"Alex-" Kara started only for Alex to say.

"Don't talk to me right now." With that she stormed off.

"Give me the location." Kara said turning to Winn.

"But-"

"Winn."

"It's dangerous to go there alone." He said.

"I don't care. Give me the location."

-00-

"Is Alex here?" Kara asked when Maggie opened the apartment door later that evening.

"Now may not be the best time." Maggie said knowing how much Alex had already drunk.

"I need to see her." Kara pressed.

"She's pretty drunk." Maggie explained.

"I'm not drunk." Alex shouted from inside.

"Please." Kara pressed.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Maggie said although she stepped away from the door.

"Can you give us some space?" Kara asked, still not feeling comfortable enough round Maggie to bare her soul.

"Sure." Maggie said taking her jacket of the hook. "Just remember things could go a whole lot different tomorrow."

"You don't have to go." Alex said.

"I'll be back later." Maggie said kissing Alex goodbye.

"You have a skill at chasing people out of my life." Alex said to Kara after Maggie had gone.

"Alex, I know you are upset-" Kara started only for Alex to cut in.

"Of course I'm upset, when I needed you, you weren't there. I have always been there for you. Always. But when I needed you, where were you?" Alex asked, her voice slightly slurred. "Thanks to you J'onn got hurt and we can't search for dad anymore. Was this all part of your plan to keep dad out of my life? I mean even after you moved in he still treated me like a star. He was the only one to never think that you outshone me. Is that why you were so quick to assume he was bad last time? Is that why you don't want to find him?"

"Alex, I would do anything to get Jeremiah back-"

"No you wouldn't. You were one of the first to side against him last time. And you are always conveniently too busy to help with the search. Is it too much to ask that you repay some of my sacrifices? I mean after he went missing again you and Mon-El practically went off the grid. Then after the last search you started spending more time with Lena. All I wanted is for you to be there like I've been there for you. So many of your enemies call you selfish and up yourself, even Mon-El did, but I never saw it until today. Is it a family thing? Because if so I'm starting to see why Astra had issues with your mother." She said.

"You've not always been there for me." Kara finally said pushed too far by Alex. "You skipped on my birthday to go to a concert. My first day at college you said you'd spend the evening with me, only you went out and got drunk. When we were at school I covered for you when you snuck off with your friends. I sat in the park alone so you could be with your friends while Eliza thought you were with me. I never complained. I always did what you asked, including not using my powers even though it killed me day by day. I hid my true self, fought against my instinct to help others because you told me it was for the best. I hid my identity from my friends, my mentor, because you told me it was dangerous to tell them, even though you were happy to share it with Maggie. But you know what? You were wrong. Cat knows and the world still spins."

"You told Cat? Cat Grant? Are you trying to get mom and me killed?" Alex asked.

"Cat has known for months." Kara shrugged. "And I'm glad she knows and that I know she knows because right now she is the only one giving me helpful advice."

"By advice do you mean attention?" Alex asked. "You were right when you were on the Red-K, I had no life without you. But I changed that and maybe just maybe you don't like the idea I can have a life without living in your shadow."

"I never wanted you to live in my shadow. You have always been my hero." Kara said. "All I've wanted was for you to be happy."

"Yet when you joined the DEO you were so quick to point out I had only been hired because of my connection to you."

"I was upset." Kara said meekly.

"Well guess what? I'm upset now. I have given up everything for you and thanks to your self-indulgence I've lost DEO support in finding dad."

"I'm sorry and I will make it up to you, which is why I went to the location Winn found. But he wasn't there, I'm sorry. But we will find him." Kara said.

"No _we_ won't. _I_ will. There's a contact in Gotham who has agreed to help. I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago, I'm going to break free. I'm going to focus on what I want and I am going to find dad. If you want to help stay out of my life."

-00-

"Kara? What's wrong?" Lena asked as Kara came bursting into her office. Seeing how distraught her friend was she asked. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to talk to someone."

"You can come to me anytime." Lena said directing her to the couch. "What happened?"

"Alex."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. But we had a fight, a huge one. Now she's leaving and it is the right thing for her, but I don't want her to leave like this. I want her to be happy, but not to hate me. But is that me being selfish? I mean she's going and I know that's the right thing so maybe I shouldn't care how or why, but it still hurts."

"Kara." Lena interrupted squeezing her hand. "I'm not following."

"Sorry." Kara said wiping away the stray tear. "I let Alex down earlier and I went to apologise. But she'd been drinking and let a lot of things off her chest. And it hurt and I said horrible things to her. Now she is leaving and we're not talking. At least she isn't to me." Kara said getting more upset.

"Kara, whatever has happened I'm sure you can fix it." Lena said pulling her friend in for a hug.

"Not this time. She has so much hidden resentment towards me. I have cost her everything and she hates me. And I get that, I was forced on her. And I know moving is the best thing for her but I don't know how I am going to make it without her. I mean she is the only one who really knows what I have been through. Sometimes I hate this planet. I should have died with my parents."

"Don't say that Kara." Lena said hugging her tighter.

"You don't understand. Everything is a lie. I am so tired of lying, but it's the only way to keep people safe and happy."

"What's a lie?" Lena asked causing Kara to stand, an action mirrored by a confused Lena. Kara then took a step back and undid her blouse revealing her uniform.

As Lena saw the uniform the pieces fell into place. Stepping back she tried to say something only couldn't get the words out. Eventually her anger boiled to the surface and she said.

"You've lied to me since day one. I thought you were a friend. You used me. You played me. You are no better than my mother. Wait is that why you pretended to be my friend so you could get information on her?"

"Lena, no-" Kara tried to say.

"Get out." Lena said. "I never want to see you again."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Fandomlove17_ , I'm glad you're enjoying it, I am almost (but not quite) done with the breaking things part of the story - I hope it's worth it too! _Guest_ reviewer, Kara will be disappearing for a little while, more on that in this chapter.

* * *

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she walked down the Gotham street with Alex.

"I guess."

"And the truth?" Maggie pressed.

"Everything's a mess."

"Have you called Kara yet?"

"And say what? Sorry I keep rejecting you please forgive me? That's not going to cut it. I don't even know how to make it up to her."

"It's a start."

"It's not enough." Alex said. "I really don't know how to fix it. I mean I can't even remember half of what I said. But I do remember Kara's expression before she left. She was so broken. I was so mean to her. The one thing she clings to is family and belonging and I ripped that away from her."

"Isn't that even more reason to talk to her?"

"Every time I do I screw up and make it worse."

"Well you are sober now, which will help." Maggie pointed out.

"What if she won't see. What if I have ruined it forever?"

"Hiding from her isn't going to make it better."

"I know but we'll be home soon and I want to do this in person. But then again I'm a really bad influence on her. Upsetting her is one thing but I'm driving her to doing stupid things. I mean after I blamed her for pretty much everything she went to a possible Cadmus base alone, not that I thanked her for it, I just accused her of not wanting to find dad. What if she tries it again?"

"Is that why you aren't telling her about the leads you've got."

"Partly. Plus your contact doesn't exactly like her cousin. I can't see the meeting between him and Supergirl going well." Alex explained as her phone rang. Staring at the number she said. "It's a Midvale number." Before answering the call.

"Danvers...That's me...how bad?...is she okay?...I'll be there soon." Alex said before hanging up.

"Kara?" Maggie guessed.

"No, mom. She's had an accident."

-00-

"Eliza?" Kara asked quietly as she entered the hospital room.

"Kara." Eliza smiled from her bed. "I am so happy you are here."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a broken ankle. I'll be released tomorrow."

"I was so scared when I got the call." Kara confessed.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise you I'm fine." Eliza said squeezing her hand before asking. "Where's Alex?"

"She'll be here soon. J'onn is flying her."

"Does that mean you are still not talking?" Eliza asked.

"It's-" Kara started to say only to hear Alex's heart beat. "I'm glad you're okay, but I have to go. Call if you need anything." She said hugging her confused foster mother before leaving. Moments later the door opened again and Alex rushed in, J'onn a few steps behind.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said as Alex hugged her. "It is just a broken ankle. I will be out tomorrow."

"Then why do you look so….so sad?" Alex asked.

"I just wish you and Kara would talk."

"Kinda hard when she doesn't want to see me. But she should have been here before us." Alex said concerned for Kara's wellbeing.

"She was just here." Eliza said.

"She's next door." J'onn added.

"What?" Alex asked.

"She's sitting against that wall." He said pointing.

Confused Alex marched out of her mother's room and opened the adjacent door. As she stepped into the room she saw Kara by the window. Before she could say anything Kara said.

"I'm going." With that she flew from the building.

-00-

"You could have stayed." J'onn said when Kara entered the DEO the next day.

"No I couldn't. Alex didn't want me there."

"That's not true and you'd know that if you hadn't left before she said anything."

"I do know she didn't want me there. I know exactly how her breathing sounds when she happy, sad, tired, excited and angry. And she was angry."

"She was stressed. Your mother was in hospital." J'onn said.

"I heard what she said. She was bitter that I hadn't turned up."

"She was worried you weren't there. As I flew her over she was asking about you." J'onn said. "You should go back. Eliza wants her family round her."

"And Alex is." Kara countered. "I've already driven a big enough wedge between them. I've even driven Alex from National City."

"No you haven't, she is only v-" J'onn started only for Vasquez to rush over.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're needed. It's Olsen" Vasquez said to Kara.

-00-

As Supergirl arrived at the scene she saw Guardian fighting and losing against a gang of aliens. Landing she tried to break up the fight as one of the aliens said.

"Time to choose."

"Choose what?" Supergirl asked confused.

"Which side are you on." He explained. "Human on aliens. He has made his decision." He said pointing at Guardian causing Kara to turn to him.

"They think I've been attacking their families. I haven't." Guardian explained as he got to his feet.

"Then explain this." The lead alien said handing Supergirl a tablet playing a video of, what looked like, Guardian attacking women and children. The video ended when the female alien was slain.

"That wasn't me. The only people I take on deserve it." Guardian said.

"We're aliens. Your kind thinks that means we deserve it."

"My kind?" James asked.

"Your Vigilante army. You have started a war on every alien in this city and my wife is dead because of it."

"That wasn't me. I'm being framed." Guardian protested.

"Even if that were true you started the movement." The alien accused. He then looked at Supergirl and said. "You have the proof there. He murdered my wife. Will you really let him go?"

Torn Supergirl turned back to Guardian who again protested his innocence. "That wasn't me." Seeing the look in Kara's eyes he knew he had no choice and ran.

"You are letting him go?" The alien said.

"No." Supergirl said sadly flying over Guardian and landing in front of him.

"You know it wasn't me." James said just as Supergirl spasmed and crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Well played my friend." A masked man said to Guardian from behind Supergirl.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"One of the rightful protectors of this city. And your friend. Whilst you represent humans we will protect you from all aliens. Now go before the police come." Seeing Guardian glance at Supergirl the masked man said. "Don't worry, we won't hurt her further, we still need her alive to destroy the city's faith in aliens." With that he dropped a flash grenade and disappeared. Once again Guardian looked at Supergirl but when she saw the alien gang approach she said.

"Go." Nodding he turned and ran.

As Supergirl lay defenceless on the ground with a Kryptonite dart in her back she saw a pair of shoes approach her.

"I've got you." Winn's familiar voice said he pulled the dart out.

"Thank you." Kara said trying to overcome the nausea.

"Anytime. But you should go." Winn said.

"We should go." Kara corrected.

-00-

"Ponytail." Snapper said loudly as he dropped a folder on her desk. "Quit daydreaming and start working. L-Corp has some new anti-alien tech coming out. Speak to Luthor and find out if she is going to fully follow in the family business of alien hating. See if she supports the current anti-Supergirl feelings in the city, or indeed if she is behind it."

"I can't." Kara said.

"Why?"

"Lena isn't exactly speaking to me at the moment." Kara confessed sadly.

"What did you do? Bake her a Danish?" He asked. When Kara didn't respond he added, unimpressed. "The one non-annoying thing you bring to the party is the fact you have a Luthor on speed dial. Are you seriously telling me you have lost your source?" He paused before warning. "Rule number three always protect your sources. If you can't bring me Luthor find a new source or find a new job." Not waiting for Kara's reply he walked off.

-00-

"Kara, hi." Winn said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Kara said, her voice bitter.

"Has something happened?" Winn asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kara said before noticing Winn's expression and asking "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Winn." Kara pressed.

"Have you seen the news this afternoon?" Winn asked.

"No. Why what's happened?"

"Your showdown with Guardian last night-"

"It wasn't a showdown." Kara said.

"Firstly, I was there in the van and it kinda was. Secondly, certain media outlets got hold of some footage and view it as a showdown." He said as he pulled up some websites displaying headlines like.

"Humans 1 : Alien 0", "Aliens gang up on Guardian, the all American City saviour", "The rightful army reclaim the city", "Supergirl betrays city and joins alien invaders."

"I know that wasn't James's intention. I mean you know he doesn't buy into this and he had nothing to do with that murder?" Winn said. "Um, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said distractedly.

"You sure? I mean you are wearing the frown of discontent." Winn said.

"I'm fine." Kara repeated. "Actually really fine. I've just figured out what I need to do." She added starting to walk off before turning, going back to Winn and hugging him. "Thank you."

-00-

"Back again?" Cat asked stepping out onto her balcony. Seeing her Supergirl turned and handed her an envelope.

"What's this? An invitation to a Superhero Ball?" Cat asked.

"No. It's my, well Kara's, resignation."

"You're resigning? Why?"

"I let Alex down and now she hates me. I told Lena who I was, now she hates me. The people of the city hate me and that's without them knowing the whole Daxamite invasion was my fault."

"And you hate you." Cat added.

"I hate what I do to people's lives. All I wanted to do was make my mother proud, but I failed with that." Kara said.

"So you are running away?"

"Not exactly. Last night the Vigilante said they needed me alive, they think I will be the cause of an anti-alien movement. At least if I disappear they'll need a new plan."

"You really think you can just switch off being a hero?" Cat asked. "Because you can't. It's who you are."

"There are more ways to help than just showboating." Kara pointed out.

"True, but sometimes people need a beacon." Cat countered.

"But not here, not now. Maybe some day in the future."

"Does that mean you'll come back?"

"Never say never."

"Where will you go?"

"Firstly to see a friend, then who knows."

"Leaving is a mistake, but I'm not completely heartless and I understand why you are doing it. But when you realise your mistake I expect you to give me the exclusive regarding your return." Cat said drawing a small smile from Supergirl who turned and hugged Cat.

"Thank you for everything." She said before holding onto Cat for a few seconds before releasing her and flying off.

-00-

"Kara." J'onn said entering her apartment, by phasing through her door.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to check on you."

"Why?"

"I was worried about you and Winn thinks you are going to do something."

"Something?"

"He wasn't sure, just that he had a bad feeling." J'onn said, noticing the packed bags. "Going somewhere?"

"The entire apartment block is being evicted." Kara explained. "The owner is selling to a developer."

"I'm sorry." J'onn said. "You are welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you. But I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I'm not needed here. I'm not even wanted here anymore. You've seen the news reports."

"Don't let the bigots get to you." J'onn said.

"Every where I go I bring destruction." Kara said miserably. "I have let everyone down. I'm leaving."

"Going where?"

"I'm going to go and visit Barry."

"What about Eliza? How do you think she'll feel losing her daughter?"

"Alex is her daughter not me. All I do is get in the way of their relationship."

"You know Eliza doesn't see it that way." J'onn stated.

"Maybe, but Alex and Eliza need time to reconnect." She then picked a letter off the counter and handed it to J'onn. "I wrote this to Eliza, perhaps you can deliver it to her?"

"What if we need you?" J'onn asked taking the letter.

"I will leave the device here. But you've never needed me. The DEO did just fine without me." Kara said. Seeing J'onn was going to argue she went on. "You know how lonely life can be. How painful it is to lose people."

"I do." J'onn agreed. "But Kara you haven't lost everyone. I'm still here and if you stopped pushing Alex away she'd be here as well."

"Alex is gone for good. But that's good. She deserves to have her own life and be happy. But look after her for me."

"Of course I will." J'onn said.

"Thank you for everything." Kara said. "I will miss you so much, but I have to go. It's what I need."

Sighing J'onn stepped forward and hugged her. "When you are ready to come home, I'm here."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Anna_ \- Thanks. But there will be more cliff hangers...

* * *

Struggling up the stairs, laden with bags of food, Lena regretted turning down her driver's offer of help. Relieved to finally reach the door she kicked it with her foot, unable to free her hands. Not getting an immediate answer she kicked again and called.

"Kara! Please can we talk?"

When she was met with silence she put the bags down and was about to turn when she heard a noise.

"Um, Lena, what are you doing here?" Winn asked as he opened the door.

"I came to see Kara. I wanted to give her this." She said picking up the bags of food again.

"You'd better come in." Winn said taking one of the bags and moving away from the door. As Lena entered the spartan apartment she saw J'onn, Alex, Maggie and a woman she recognised from Kara's photos as Eliza.

"What's going on?" She asked, putting the bag down on the counter. "Where's Kara?"

"She's gone." Winn said.

"What do you mean gone?" Lena asked, guilt washing over her face.

"She's run away." Alex said before stating. "She hates me so she left."

"She doesn't hate you." Lena stated.

"Yes she does and she is right to after what I said." Alex confirmed as Maggie placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Alex, she said what she thought she needed to say to ensure you went to Gotham. Kara was all too aware of what she had cost you. She didn't want to cost you anything else." Lena explained.

"The last thing I need now is a Luthor guide to family relationships. You know nothing." Alex snapped.

"Don't I? The night of the fight she came to my office distraught." Lena said. "She told me about the fight and the fact she said things she really regretted."

"Wait, she said things she regretted?" Alex asked confused.

"She just wanted you to be happy, even if that meant she lost you. So she did what she thought she had to do. Then she came and confided in me. Confided everything. She couldn't explain why she had cost you so much or why she felt so alone without telling me who she really was. And I just reverted to my Luthor ways." Lena said sadly. "Rather than being a friend I was a Luthor. I am as much to blame for her running away as you."

"What do you mean you were a Luthor?" Alex asked jumping to conclusions and pushing Lena into a wall.

"Alex! That's enough." Eliza said as J'onn pulled Alex off Lena who said.

"I deserved that. But I didn't mean what you thought I did. I just meant I turned my back on her, said some things I shouldn't have and didn't help her when she needed it the most."

"Why are you here?"J'onn asked.

"To apologise. Or at least try to." Lena explained. "Plus I was worried, Supergirl hasn't been seen for a couple of days. Do you know where she went?"

"She said she was going to see Barry on his Earth." Winn said.

"Barry? His Earth?" Lena asked confused. "Like a parallel Earth?"

"Yeah." Winn confirmed.

"Does she jump worlds often?"

"Often enough." Eliza said, her stress obvious.

"How?" Lena asked.

"Barry gave her device that lets her jump to his world." Winn explained.

"Can we use it to go to her?" Lena asked.

"No. Even though she said she would leave it here, she took it with her and we can't figure out how to get to her." Winn said.

"Didn't you scan the device?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, but we can't get our version to work." Winn said.

"Can I help?" Lena offered. Seeing the scepticism on everyone's faces she added. "My behaviour towards Kara has shown I don't deserve your trust. But I have every intention to make it up to Kara and reuniting her with her family is the best way to do that. Plus I have resources you don't."

"We could use her help." Winn said supporting Lena.

"It's not like we have anything to lose." Alex shrugged. "But if this is a trick I swear I'll kill you."

-00-

"You shouldn't be putting weight on your ankle." Alex said as she joined her mother on the DEO balcony a couple of days later.

"I hate sitting around." Eliza confessed. "And we both know there is nothing I can do to help."

The two stood in silence for awhile staring out at the city until finally Alex asked.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"You are beating yourself up enough already." Eliza said. "And we are all responsible."

"Kara left because of me." Alex said.

"Kara was miserable and we are all responsible for her leaving. You, Lena, James, me, we all let her down. After Mon-El I should have made her come and visit me in Midvale." Eliza said confessing to her own guilt.

"I'm not sure you could make Kara do something she didn't want to do." Alex argued.

"Of course I could, I'm her mother."

"That has never worked on me." Alex pointed out.

"That is because you inherited too much of my stubbornness and hotheadedness." Eliza said pulling Alex into a hug.

"What if I never get to take back what I said?" Alex asked sadly.

"You will find a way to jump to Barry's world. I mean you even have a Luthor helping in the search. We will find her and you will get a chance to say whatever it is you need to say."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Alex asked.

"We remind her what she left behind." Eliza said.

"What if she's happy? I mean you heard Lena, Kara was trying to do whatever it took to get me to go to Gotham because she thought that's where I wanted to go. If she really wants to be on Barry's world shouldn't we let her go?"

"Right now the only thing I am sure about is that Kara doesn't know what she wants." Eliza said.

"Here's you coffee." J'onn said walking out onto the balcony, unaware that Alex was there. When he saw her he quickly apologised. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll give you some space."

"Stay." Alex said. "This must be hard on you too."

"I'm just sorry I didn't stop her. I thought space would do her good, but if I realised she had no intention of leaving the device I would have locked her up here." He said as he came to the front of the balcony and stood on the other side of Eliza who squeezed his had and assured him.

"I'm sure you did all you could."

His response was cut off by Winn rushing out to the balcony and saying.

"J'onn we need you."

"What is it?" He asked turning.

"Alien ships have just arrived in orbit."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Anna_ \- Thank you!. _Andrew_ \- Thanks. I am unfortunately trying to fit writing in round work, where things have just got very busy. I'm posting as soon as I have each chapter complete, but I am down to just an hour a day where I can fit writing in.

* * *

 _ **-A few weeks later….**_

"Are you sure about this?" Lena asked.

"No." Winn confessed. "But what other choice do we have? Plus dying in a multiverse portal gone wrong is probably better than what is on offer here."

"True." Lena agreed.

"But you don't have to come."

"Of course I do." Lena said. "I owe Kara that much."

"Ready then?" He asked. When she nodded he was about to activate the device when he paused. "I know we discussed this, but is this really the right thing for Kara?"

"We were trying to get her back before the invasion." Lena said.

"I know, but what if she is happy. And if we tell what's happened her she will feel compelled to come back, I mean that's who she is. It's going to look like we're using her." Winn said.

"I know. And seeing how she thought most of us hated her she'll have no reason to believe are motives are anything but sincere. But as you said if at some point finds out she could have helped it will break her." Lena countered. "All we'll do is find her, explain and leave the rest up to her. Assuming we are not turned into some sort of goo but an uncalibrated Earth jumping device."

"Okay, let's do this." Winn said taking another deep breath before he activated the device and a portal appeared. Taking a deep breath he looked at Lena who nodded again before they walked towards then through the portal.

"Was that it?" Winn asked when they found themselves in a different room.

"I guess so. It was a little anti-climatic." Lena said looking round as two figures walked into the lab.

"Winn?" Barry greeted surprised.

"Hey man." Winn replied.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Barry asked knowing full well Kara had brought the device he had given her with her.

"I, well we," he said pointing at Lena who stood by his side, "built one of the devices."

"You did?" Cisco asked. "That's impressive. But why?"

"Sorry you are?" Winn asked. "Oh wait are you Cisco?"

"I am." Cisco said. He then looked at Lena and asked. "Are you the sister?"

"No. The bad friend. I'm Lena." She replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked.

"Looking for Kara."

"She's not here. She jumped Earth's a few days after she got here." Barry said.

"Do you know which Earth she went to?" Winn asked. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened, but Kara was in a bad way when she came here. She said she didn't want to be found, ever."

"And you let her go?" Winn asked.

"It's not like we could stop her." Cisco said. "I mean she is a super powered, flying alien."

"We all let Kara down." Lena confessed, sensing Barry knew more than he was letting on. "But this is important. And if there is any chance that Kara will come home some day in the future we need to talk to her. Because if she comes home some day to the world as it is now she will never forgive herself."

"What's happened?" Barry asked concerned.

"Long story, but think of every alien invasion movie you've ever seen, combine them and make it worse and you kind of have what our Earth is like at the moment." Winn said.

"That sounds both awesome and terrifying." Cisco commented as Winn went on.

"Our Earth needs her, but more importantly, her family needs help." Lena said.

"Kara was adamant she was not to be followed." Barry said. "But we may have slipped a tracker on her. We can get you to the world she is on now."

"But you are going to need better clothes." Cisco added.

-00-

"Kara." Lena called as she saw her former friend sitting alone in the stormy landscape on the baron Earth they found themselves. Confused the blonde turned and saw two figures, their faces obscured by masks, walk towards her.

"Hey Kara." Winn smiled, wrapping his coat tighter round him.

"Lena? Winn?" She asked, recognising the voices, but wondering if she was hallucinating.

"Most people go for tropical islands not desolate wastelands." Winn commented, having to shout over the howling wind.

"How are you here? Why are you here?"

Stepping closer so she did not need to shout so loud Lena said.

"First, I am so sorry for everything. And I owe you so much more than that. But right now we are short on time and we need you back."

"Back?" Kara asked.

"National City, well our Earth needs you." Winn said. "There was an invasion. We lost. Your cousin, Alex and J'onn are all captured."

"What?" Kara asked paling.

"I know we don't deserve you, but we need you." Lena said. "Alex needs you."

"And despite the whole alien Armageddon thing our Earth is so much better than this." Winn pointed out waving at the bleak scenery.

-00-

"What happened?" Kara asked as she stepped through the ravaged streets of National City with Winn and Lena.

"Nearly a month ago a fleet of ships showed up." Winn explained. "They need an ore that is only found in the quantities they need in some mines just outside National City. The DEO tried to stop them and paid the price. HQ was blown up as was the Beta site. A lot of dangerous aliens were freed and used their new found freedom to take revenge on the city. Meanwhile the newly arrived fleet placed some sort of force field round the city so no one can get in or out. Then they kidnapped and enslaved a large population to work in the mines until they can modified their technology to work down there. After which we think they'll just slaughter everyone. Alex led one of the resistance charges. But it was a bloodbath." Winn said.

"Is she alive?" Kara asked.

"Last time she was seen, she was alive." Winn said.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Kara asked sensing there was more.

"J'onn led a rescue attempt with your cousin, who arrived just before the forcefield went up, but it didn't go well. They had Kryptonite. Your cousin was shot and taken aboard one of their ships and J'onn was captured. But during the attempt Alex was seen and she was alive." Winn explained.

"I don't understand she should have been in Gotham." Kara said.

"Kara, she never moved to Gotham. She visited in order to help set up the new base and chase down a lead on Jeremiah. But she never transferred. The second she heard you had gone she came back here." Winn explained as they reached a familiar location.

"The dive bar is resistance head quarters again?" Kara asked surprised.

"Apparently no one believes a place like this could house the City's finest." Lena smiled as they entered the bar.

"The prodigal hero returns." Cat greeted when she saw Kara enter.

"Ms Grant? You're okay?" Kara asked.

"No thanks to your disappearing act." Cat said.

"And Carter and Adam?"

"Safe for now. Opal City is untouched and Carter was away with his father when the fleet arrived." Cat said, her eyes revealing how touched she was that Kara had thought of them.

"Maggie?" Kara asked surprised to see the detective standing to one side. Not giving Maggie a chance to answer she added. "I will get her back."

"We know you will." A familiar voice said from behind. Confused Kara spun round and saw her foster mother.

"Eliza? What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"No where is safe." Eliza pointed out before hugging her and whispering. "I've missed you."

"How did you get in with the force field?"

"I was already in National City. I've been here since you disappeared." Eliza said. "I really don't know if I should yell at you or hug you." She added as she continued to hug her foster daughter.

"Yelling is more therapeutic." Cat commented from behind.

"I'm sorry. I would have come back sooner if I'd known." Kara said.

"I know you would. You're here now. That's all that matters. I just wish it hadn't have taken this for you to come home." Eliza said continuing to hold Kara until eventually the younger of the two pulled away and asked.

"Does anyone know where Alex is now?"

"I do." Vasquez said stepping forward, sporting a nasty wound on her face. "The human prisoners are being kept in the mines. Your sister is in this one here." She said pointing to a map. "I've managed to draw some maps, I can't promise they are a hundred percent accurate, but they have the main tunnels."

"You were held there?" Kara guessed.

"I was on the mission with the Director and your cousin that tried to free her and the others. It didn't go so well."

"Did you see Alex? Was she okay?" Kara asked.

"She was well enough to be giving them hell." Vasquez replied. "And to save me. She made sure I got away."

"Seeing your cousin, your Martian and your shady organisation tried and failed to release the prisoners what makes you think you can do better?" Cat asked.

"Surprise. They won't see a lone human as a threat."

"I know you've been living somewhere bad enough to drive you crazy but you do remember you are not actually human?" Winn asked gently. The comment causing Eliza's frown to get deeper.

"I do. But they don't know that." Kara said. "I won't go in as Supergirl."

"In which case do I have the perfect costume for you." Winn said.

"You are not going alone." Eliza said sternly.

"Taking in an army is not possible and even if it was it failed once." Kara pointed out.

"Then take a strike force." Vasquez suggested. "There are enough of us left to be useful. There are five main prison areas in the mine your sister is in. If we strike simultaneously it will be quicker and have more chance of succeeding."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so I have here the new Super Artful Super Suit." Winn said as he and Kara stood in one of the store rooms at the dive bar. "It is lead lined, which will protect you from Kryptonite at a distance. Obviously if you are shot or stabbed with it, you won't be protected. Well you will up to a point, because it is almost bullet proof, but if something gets through you won't be protected."

"When did you get the chance to make it?" Kara asked confused.

"I've been working on it for awhile. Ever since the vigilantes showed up with Kryptonite darts." He said. "After the fleet showed up I increased my efforts, hoping you'd return. I thought you may want something more subtle than your normal red and blue so went for this."

"Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"Of course. I mean you know I would do anything for you." Winn replied before Kara asked.

"Why artful?" Kara asked honing in on the least important aspect of the what Winn had said.

"Well, artful means sly, skilful, and cunning and the acronym is SASS. Originally I went with undercover, but that spells SUSS, which would be fine if it couldn't be mistaken for SUS." Winn explained.

"Thank you." Kara repeated before asking. "Where's James?"

"Missing. He joined the DEO mission Alex was on. He hasn't been seen since."

"What about the other Vigilantes?"

"Most of them are dead. A few were captured and a few ran for the hills. They soon realised they weren't any match for the fleet."

"And Cadmus?"

"No sign of them. They could be located beyond the force field."

"So just the one bad guy to worry about?" Kara asked. "Could be worse."

"I don't know. The aliens, their powers are similar to yours and a there's a lot more of them." Winn said.

"Have you found any weaknesses?"

"One. Our atmosphere is toxic to them, so if we can get them out of their protective suits we have a chance. So if you can bring back one of the suits that would be helpful."

"Our atmosphere is toxic to them? Are you sure they aren't Daxamites?" Kara asked frowning.

"Positive, unless they have turned reptilian. That would be just like V." Winn said getting side tracked, before noticing Kara's expression and adding. "But J'onn wondered if they had been sent our way by the Daxamites."

"Anything else?" Kara asked after taking a moment to digest the news.

"If you happen to see a computer lying around feel free to bring it back. It would be nice to figure out what they're up to and where the weaknesses are in their ships." Winn said.

"How would you get the information off it. You always told me the scene in Independence day was the most stupid ever."

"It is. And I don't know. But once I have one I am sure I can figure it out."

"Okay." Kara said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I missed you." Winn said.

"I missed you too." Kara said.

"And I want you to know we were all searching for you before the aliens turned up. Because although we may desperately need you now, we all wanted you back, alien invasion or not."

"I know." Kara said. "Anyway I should get this rescue started." She said quickly moving the conversation on, taking the suit and heading back to the main bar area. As she walked in she immediately saw Maggie in a tac vest holding a gun.

"Don't even think about telling me to stay here." Maggie warned.

"Of course not. Just don't get hurt." Kara warned.

"Wasn't planning to." Maggie said before asking, semi smiling so Kara would know she was half joking. "So do you actually have a plan or are you adopting the tried and trusted winging it approach?"

"I have a plan." Kara said before looking at the wider group and saying. "I know I let you all down and I'm sorry. But I promise I will do all I can to stop this fleet. But we'll need to work together."

"We're with you all the way." Vasquez said unsure why Kara felt she had let anyone down. Her comment earning nods of agreement from the others.

"Okay, Winn found some terrain data that shows there is a hidden network of caves under the newly created mines. We are going to use them to get in and out." Kara started.

"Those caves are over sixty feed below the mines." Reid pointed out. "It will take weeks to tunnel in from them."

"Weeks for you." Supergirl pointed out. "I should have us in there in a couple of hours. Unfortunately the control room is several levels up so we'll still have to work hard to get there once we have broken through into the main mine. More importantly we'll have to work hard to get out safely. That's where you all come in." She then turned to Vasquez who took over the briefing.

"Supergirl is going to head to the control area, which is also located near to the detainment area Agent Danvers was last seen in. Whilst she heads up there we'll pair up and infiltrate the other detention areas and encourage a rebellion. If it is like last time once the unrest starts the control room will issue a signal to shut down the mine and all exits will be sealed. Meaning we can only escape through the tunnel we came in by. But more importantly they can't send extra troops down. Once they have activated that signal Supergirl will take out the control room and rescue Agent Danvers. If all groups attempt an escape at the same time we should be able to overpower the guards. Then we escape through the tunnels we created. Once we are out we destroy the tunnels."

"So, we go in, separate, incite a rebellion and escape?" Maggie asked.

"That's the plan." Supergirl confirmed.

"That's actually pretty good." Maggie shrugged.

"Well it wasn't my idea. It was Winn and Vasquez who came up with it." Supergirl pointed out before saying. "We leave in ten minutes."

As the others went off to gather final supplies Kara approached Eliza, who was sitting in the corner looking worried, and said. "I will bring her back."

"Just make sure you bring yourself back as well. I have only just got you back. I can't lose you again." Eliza said standing and hugging her before warning. "But when you get back we are going to have a long talk about running away."

-00-

Once Kara had broken through to the main mine area she retreated and met up with the rest of the strike team who were waiting restlessly to go in. Noticing Maggie had paired up with Barrett she looked at the Detective who explained.

"For this plan to work you need me in the fourth detainment area. And I know you can handle getting Alex." Maggie explained although she was clearly torn.

"Be careful." Kara said.

"You too Little Danvers. Alex will be pissed if you get hurt rescuing her."

"Lee." Kara said turning to Agent Barrett.

"Yes Ma'am?" He responded.

"Look after her. If anything happens you'll have me and Alex to answer to."

"Yes Ma'am." He said looking worried.

-00-

Having separated from the others Kara made it to the control room unseen, mainly thanks to using her powers to spot and evade the guards. She then waited for the alarm to sound. As she waited she shut her eyes and concentrated on the sounds, trying to hear Alex's heartbeat. As she focused on a sound she hoped was Alex's heart she managed to hear talking. One voice was definitely Alex's and she almost sagged in relief, but when she heard Alex cry in pain she almost abandoned the plan and ran off to rescue her. However, at that moment the alarm sounded and the guards ran out of the control room to help suppress the rebellion.

Refocusing on the plan Kara waited until the tunnel was clear before entering the control room where a guard was standing by a computer. Flying up to him so not to make a noise she grabbed his helmet and ripped it off causing the reptilian to gasp for air before collapsing. Just as he was about to hit the ground Kara felt a searing pain in her back moments before a familiar weakness washed over her. Falling to her knees she realised she had been stabbed by a Kryptonite sword by a guard she hadn't seen. Using what strength she had left she directed a burst of heat vision at the second alien, burning a hole in his suit. The second it was breached he crumpled to the ground. Reaching round she drew the sword from her back and flung it across the room allowing her to gather a little more strength. Despite the pain and nausea she forced herself to her feet and staggered out of the control room to the detainment area where Alex was.

Still weak from blade she carefully looked for danger as she entered the detainment area. When she finally found Alex's cell she almost gasped at seeing her sister, the sister who had always been so strong, battered and broken, lying on the ground, chained to a wall.

Despite wanting to rush to Alex, Kara carefully looked around, knowing she was in no condition to be stabbed again. As she looked round she saw another guard approach Alex before he kicked her in the ribs. Refusing to wait any longer Kara stepped into the cell and used her heat vision on the guard. As the heat vision punctured his suit he gasped and fell to the ground choking. Kara then once again looked around for danger before approaching Alex.

Drained for her earlier run in with Kryptonite and how much energy she had spent she struggled to rip the chains off Alex. But once she had finally freed her sister she pulled her into her arms.

"Kar-" Alex started to ask.

"It's okay." Kara said. "I'm going to get you home."

"Kar-" Alex started again looking confused.

"It's okay." Kara soothed.

"No. Not real."

"It's real, you're going home." Kara said wondering exactly what had happened.

"No, Kara's gone." Alex said loosing her battle with consciousness.

"I'm right here." Kara said.

"Sorry." Alex said before passing out. Scooping her sister into her arms Kara carried her out of the detainment area back to the main mines and reinforcements.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. This one will be a little shorter than normal as I'm travelling and haven't had much time to write. Tomorrow's will be longer. _Meeshy_ \- thanks. Kara maybe back but it will be awhile before things get back to normal. _Guest_ \- I am trying to write it in an impartial way rather than blaming one person or martyring another...not sure how well that comes out. But there will be plenty of guilt and blame going round later on.

* * *

"Hey, you're safe now." A familiar voice called through the mental fog.

Cracking her eyes open Alex saw two familiar, albeit blurry and concerned faces, and asked.

"Maggie? Mom?"

"Sweetie? How are you feeling?" Eliza asked.

"Hurt." Alex confessed while still looking confused.

"Where?" Maggie asked.

"Everywhere." Alex grimaced. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Your sister." Eliza said.

"Kara? She's here? I didn't dream her rescuing me?" Alex said trying to sit up, only to immediately regret it.

"Easy." Maggie warned helping Alex lie back down again before explaining. "She came back. And is doing everything she can to save the City, but only after she saved you."

"I don't understand." Alex said, her eyes shut as she grimaced in pain. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't." Eliza said.

"She should." Alex argued as tiredness washed over her.

"Get some rest." Maggie said.

-00-

"What happened?" Winn asked looking at the gash in the blood stained jacket Kara had handed him.

"You were right about not being stab proof, well sword proof." Kara said.

"Are you okay?" He asked eyes wide.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You look a little pale." He said concerned. "We don't have lamps, but we do have light grenades."

"You do?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, shall I get you one?"

"No, but I'll take them when I get my cousin." Kara said resolutely. Seeing Winn's frown she said. "Really I'm okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kara smiled. "Sorry I ruined the suit."

"You can ruin as many as you want just as long as you are safe." Winn said. "I am so glad you are back and not just because you are literally our only hope. You have no idea how much I, well all of us, missed you."

"I missed you too." Kara said. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"Of course. But it wasn't just me. Alex, Lena and I all worked on trying to create the portal. Out of interest why were you there?"

"Where?"

"The remote wasteland that looked like a frozen version of a Mad Max set?"

"I just needed space."

"And there wasn't a nice paradise to go to?"

"Perhaps I like desolation?" Kara shrugged as Hamilton walked towards her.

"How is she?" Kara asked happy to move the conversation on.

"If she follows instructions she'll be okay. But she'll need time to recover. A lot of time. She clearly took several beatings." Hamilton said. "She's awake, but is not particularly coherent. You can see her if you like."

"No, I don't want to upset her." Kara said. "Besides I need to prep for the next mission."

-00-

"Where are we?" Supergirl asked Vasquez as she and Winn entered the main bar area.

"Out of those we rescued we got thirty seven DEO agents who are physically able to help in the next attack."

"Next attack?" Cat asked.

"I have to free my cousin and J'onn." Kara said resolutely. "With them we can combine forces and win back our city."

"Noble sentiment, but how exactly do you plan on getting them? They are on one of the ships and ignoring the fact you are the only one who can fly, I doubt they will just open up their hatch if you knock." Cat pointed out.

"Transmat portal?" Kara asked looking at Winn.

"Destroyed."

"Well how do they get up to the ships?" Kara asked.

"Shuttles." Winn explained. "Each mine has between three and ten stationed there at any one time."

"Can we borrow one?" She asked.

"They are heavily guarded and after what you just did even more guarded. I mean since you've got back several shuttles have arrived at the remaining mines, all carrying extra troops."

"So their ships maybe a little short staffed?" Kara asked. "I mean seeing we have no way to get up there, why keep their army around? And if there were more attacks down here more troops would be sent down leaving the ships unguarded."

"No no no." Winn said. "I see where you are going and absolutely not."

"It's a good plan."

"It's an insane plan." Winn protested.

"It's the best plan we have." Kara argued.

"Doesn't make it sane." Winn countered. "Seriously do I need to get Eliza in here to talk sense into you?"

"What exactly is your plan?" Cat asked. Even though she was pretty certain what Kara was going to suggest she hoped if Kara said it out loud she may hear how crazy it was.

"Simple, we are going to launch simultaneous attacks on the mines and draw the troops down here." Kara said. "Meanwhile I will head up to the ships and free my cousin and J'onn."

"Even if you free the Martian and your cousin and even if they are in a condition to fight, do you have a plan to survive your victory for more than thirty seconds?" Cat asked.

"Maybe we can help." A new arrival said.

"It's Robin Hood and, wait I recognise you, the blur, or what did you like to be called, the Flasher?" Cat said dryly observing the new occupants.

"Barry?" Kara asked before going over and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"You really think we were going to let you fight alone?" Barry asked.

"I can't ask you to fight this battle." Kara said.

"You're not. We're offering." Barry said. "You did help save our Earth after all."

"But-"

"No buts." Oliver said.

"Doesn't this mean you are going against your push back rule?" Kara asked.

"As Barry pointed out I can be a jerk on any Earth." Oliver said. "And if you'll accept me I would like to help."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"As touching as this is, do you really think a bow and arrow can take down an alien armada?" Cat asked.

"Is that?" Oliver asked turning to Barry.

"Oh yeah." Barry nodded.

"Well, Ms Grant. These are special and have taken down an alien armada before." Oliver said.

"With Kara's help." Barry interjected.

"With Kara's help." Oliver agreed. "And I assure you they are a lot more useful than designer heels."

"Plus he has a natural talent for making Kara angry, which may be useful." Barry added.

"Well you have suddenly got a lot more interesting." Cat commented.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. I still haven't got round to watching more than a handful of episodes from The Flash and Arrow. I have also not seen Legends apart from the crossover. So there will only be a small number of characters included. I apologise in advance for any out of character moments.

* * *

"What's going on?" Eliza asked as she entered the main bar area and noticed all the excitement.

"Reinforcements." Winn said before introducing the man at his side. "This is Barry."

"The Barry? Kara's friend from the other Earth?" Eliza asked. "The one who disturbed our Thanksgiving meal?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But yes, I'm Barry, also known as the Flash." He smiled.

"The man who thinks he is faster than Kara?" Eliza checked.

"I am faster than Kara." Barry grinned.

"She said you had a good sense of humour." Eliza commented before saying. "I'm Eliza."

"I guessed. It's a pleasure to meet you." Barry responded before asking. "How's Alex?"

"She'll be okay in time. What are you doing here?"

"Right now? Looking for food." Barry said.

"I can see why Kara likes you, but I meant in general." Eliza smiled.

"Oh, right. To help Kara. It sounded like she could use a bit of back up."

"So you just jumped Earths to face an alien fleet?" Eliza asked.

"Well Kara is a friend and she did save our Earth so it's the least we can do."

"We?"

"Yeah, Oliver is just over there." He said pointing at his friend who was talking to Kara.

"Just the two of you?" Eliza asked.

"For now." Barry said.

"On that note, I'll grab my stuff I'll be ready to go in ten." Winn said scurrying off.

"You're going somewhere?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, back to my Earth. We are taking the suit they got in the last mission and we're going to see if we can come up with something that can break it down." Barry explained before offering. "Would you like me to take Alex back? I mean it is, well not exactly safe, but safer than here."

"You've never met Alex have you?" Eliza asked.

"No."

"Try to separate her from Kara at a time like this and the aliens will be the least of your worries."

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she woke up and saw Eliza and Maggie talking.

"We've got back up." Maggie said.

"The force field is down?" Alex asked.

"No. Kara's friends from the other Earth." Eliza explained.

"How many?" Alex asked.

"Two, so far. Although technically one now as one went back." Maggie said. "But he and Winn will be back."

For a moment Alex sat silently trying to follow what Maggie had said. Eventually her still foggy mind gave up and she asked.

"So what's the plan?"

"For you? To stay in bed and rest." Eliza said.

"I'm not going to let Kara fight them alone."

"She isn't alone. She has help." Maggie said. "And right now you would be a hinderance."

"When's the mission?" Alex pressed.

"Not until Winn and Barry get back."

"Then why do you look so worried?" Alex asked Eliza.

"Because even with her friends the odds are stacked against her."

"Even more reason for me to take part."

"You do remember you can barely stand?" Maggie asked.

"And even if you could I need you here with me." Eliza said trying to guilt Alex into compliance.

-00-

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Lena said the following evening as she went into the alley way where Kara was staring at the sky.

"It's fine." Kara said. "I was just killing time. I really hate waiting."

"You and me both. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Kara, I know now isn't the best time, but I really am sorry for what I said."

"I was the one who lied." Kara said. "Can we not talk about this? I need to concentrate on coming up with a way of winning."

"Of course. Do want some help? My family has reputation of generating elaborate plans." Lena offered.

"Every scenario I can think of ends up badly. We don't have the resources required." Supergirl said sadly.

"I will join what ever battle you need me to. I can hold my own in a fight." Lena offered.

"I know you can. But you fight better with your brain. And if we win the City will need you to lead them out of the darkness."

"You flatter me, but we both know only Supergirl can offer the hope they crave." Lena reminded her as the door opened.

"Sorry, am I interrupting." Oliver asked.

"No." Kara said. Taking the statement as a dismissal Lena said.

"I was just leaving anyway."

"Lena?" Kara called.

"Yes." She said turning.

"Look after Eliza and Alex for me?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Lena said wanting to say more, but knowing now wasn't the time.

"Did I time that really badly?" Oliver asked as he stood next to Kara.

"No." Kara said. Taking it as a sign that part of the conversation was over, Oliver said.

"Fair enough. So how are you doing?"

"I'll feel better when we have a plan. I can't believe I let this happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"I ran away. I left my world defenceless and now look at it."

"From what Barry said you were chased out of town." Oliver said.

"I could have stayed. I should have stayed. I was throwing myself a pity party and I should be better than that."

"Blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone. Trust me, I've tried it. I have always let the past define me. Thea thinks I can't speak without bringing up some story from my time on the island. But where I've gone wrong is clinging to the past, by blaming myself or wanting revenge. I've seen the darkness and let it consume me. Before the island I was a selfish, uncaring, frat boy. The island changed me, it stole something from me and forged a new me. It cost me years of my life and it has cost me friends and family. And with each lost it becomes harder and harder to see the light. I thought that by allowing the darkness in I could save my city. But you, you lost an entire world. But when I first met you, you were so full of light. Despite my efforts to snuff that out. I don't know what has happened to you to make that light dim, but you are better than me, you can use the light to get rid of the darkness. You can use the light to save your world."

"Can I?" Kara asked. "Everything is so messed up."

"Is it? You're are surrounded by friends and family who clearly care about you."

"They shouldn't. I have ruined their lives. My presence has cost them so much."

"Yet they rally round you." Oliver said. "You give them something to fight for. And here is the important thing, it is not just about fighting. Fighting is easy. Remembering what you are fighting for is hard. And if you don't know what you are fighting for, it is hard to fight well."

"I've always known what I'm fighting for. To protect my family."

"Really? You see, my family is really messed up. But even I know family is a two way thing. You need to let them in." Oliver said before walking off.

-00-

"How are you doing?" Eliza asked approaching Kara the next day.

"I'm fine. How's Alex?"

"She's staying awake for more than an hour at a time now. But still weak. Despite that she is still saying she should be on the mission with you."

"Absolutely not." Kara said.

"You may want to tell that in person." Eliza said sensing an opportunity to encourage Kara to talk to Alex.

"I can't. She looked so weak, so broken." Kara said playing with her sleeve. "I've never seen her like that before and it's my fault."

"Kara, Alex will okay and what happened to her was not your fault." Eliza said.

"I left. If I had been here I could have stopped it."

"Neither J'onn or your cousin were a match for them and although you may be Supergirl you are still a mortal and you are not a god. If you had been here you would have been captured or worse." Eliza argued.

"I could have protected Alex." Kara said.

"You just rescued Alex." Eliza reminded here. "She is safe because of you."

"She got hurt because of me."

"Kara, I admit I don't know exactly what happened before you left. But I do know you were made to feel unwanted and responsible for everything bad that was happening. And when you needed your family we weren't there for you. You needed to get away. If anyone is responsible for you not being here it is all of us."

"It's not your fault." Kara said turning to face Eliza. "You've always been there for me."

"No I haven't. I should have forced you to come to Midvale, but I didn't and I'm sorry. But I am here now and when you are ready to talk I am ready to listen." She said pulling Kara into a hug. When she finally pulled away she added. "I do know Alex would like to see you."

"I can't. Not yet. Maybe when it's all over." Kara said as the door opened.

"Hey Kara." Barry smiled.

"You're back?" She asked turning.

"We are." Barry said. "I brought friends."

"Hey Skirt." Mick smiled. A smile that automatically made Eliza step closer to Kara to protect her.

"Mick? Ray? Dig? Thea? Cisco?" Kara asked surprised. "What are you all doing here?"

"We heard you needed help." Dig said.

"Plus someone really needs to keep and eye on Ollie." Thea smiled.

"Thank you Thea." Oliver responded.

"And you never called. That hurt Skirt." Mick added.

"Sorry we couldn't bring more, but some one needs to guard home." Barry said apologetically.

"This is more than enough. Thank you." Kara said gratefully.

"Even better, we have a plan." Winn grinned.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, we managed to created a compound that eats away at the suits, creating holes large enough to allow the Earth's air in, but small enough to leave the damage undetected. It also doesn't directly hurt the ones wearing it." Winn said to the assembled group.

"Isn't that kind of gold plating the solution?" Oliver asked. "I mean we are going to kill them anyway."

"Yeah, but we don't want to kill us in the process." Cisco said. "I mean we were guessing the scary aliens had the killing us part covered."

Winn glanced round checking there were no more questions before continuing.

"We then managed to build some dispersion devices, similar to what we used against the Daxamites, but on a smaller scale. Making them easier to build and carry." Winn paused making sure everyone was paying attention before continuing.

"So in the mines we just need to release a few of these devices, the aliens suits degrade, they are exposed to the atmosphere and the threat goes. The problem is the ships. None of us have been up there, but we assume the environmental controls and scrubbers are really good. Which means the atmosphere is good for them, not good for us. It also means setting off one of the devices is pointless as they probably won't be wearing suits."

"So we just change the environmental controls on the ships to change the atmosphere to one similar to Earth?" Kara asked.

"Just?" Cisco asked. "Do you know how hard it is to interface with an alien computer where the alphabet is completely different?"

"Kind of, I mean the fortress has a Kryptonian computer of sorts." Kara said. "And technically all computers on this planet are alien to me with a completely different alphabet."

"You kind of asked the wrong person there." Winn pointed out before continuing the explanation. "Cisco's point is, it won't be easy. Even if we gain access to the controls there will probably be many failsafes that will have to be overcome."

"So we need a computer nerd?" Oliver asked.

"Technically, we will need three tech savvy people. One on each ship." Cisco said.

"Can't one do it and radio instructions to the other ships?" Oliver asked.

"No. Because if we did that they could trace the signal and we don't want to give our position or our plans away."

"Can't we just blow them up?" Mick asked.

"We'll call that plan D." Barry said before Cat asked Cisco.

"So you, the woolly hobbit and who?"

"Me." Lena guessed.

"I could do it." Vasquez offered.

"You could. But you know more about the mines than most so we want you to control operations from down there." Winn said.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Lena said. "I owe the City."

"You have already repaid that debt." Kara said.

"I don't think I can ever repay the debt my family have created." Lena countered.

"How exactly do you plan on getting on board the ships?" Kara asked. "And how to you plan on breathing in them?"

"Right, well we used the suit you got to make new suits. They look identical so hopefully the people wearing them can walk straight through the mines to the shuttles undetected. But they are configured to supply oxygen so once on the alien ship everyone can breath as long as they keep wearing them."

"And as you aren't releasing the chemicals on the ships the suits won't degrade?" Lena guessed.

"Correct." Barry said.

"What about J'onn and my cousin?" Kara asked.

"Whilst we are hacking their systems we will search for them and rescue them." Winn assured her.

"So Oliver and Winn will go to mine one, Thea, Mick and Lena to mine two, Dig, Cisco and I to mine three. And we hope the teams end up on different ships. If they don't we'll either have to steal a shuttle and learn to fly or use Supergirl or the Atom to transfer teams across." Barry said.

"The trick is we need to take out the ships and the mines at the same time. We also need a distraction to stop them realising what we are doing on the ships." Cisco added.

"That's where I come in?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Barry said before looking at his friend and Ray and explaining. "We need you to keep them busy."

"I can do that." Ray smiled as Kara nodded.

"What will stop them blasting the city when they figure out something is happening?" Cat asked.

"Speed and surprise, we hope." Winn said. "Failing that Supergirl?"

"I'll do all I can." Kara agreed.

"Let me get this straight, you are simultaneously going to try and take out four mines and three alien ships with forty people?" Cat asked. "What do you people breathe on your Earth?"

"There is a whole city out there." Eliza said. "A city who if given hope will join the fight. A city that has united before and used hope to overcome Myriad."

"I guess it is up to you Supergirl." Cat said.

-00-

"Any problems?" Winn asked as Supergirl re-entered the dive bar the following day.

"No. I managed to make the tunnels for the strike teams. They are ready to go when we give the signal." Kara said.

"What exactly is the signal?" Winn asked.

"If the speech that Cat is writing works, hopefully the city taking up arms against the mines. You should go to the mines now, if you are right those shuttles will be heading back up soon."

"Do you want to wait a day? I mean you must be drained, especially after the run in with Kryptonite."

"I'm fine. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get our city back."

"Okay." Winn said.

"Take care out there." Kara added.

"I'll look after him." An unexpected voice said from behind.

"James? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was rescued from the mine you attacked. I was taken to the, echo site?"

"Indigo site." Winn corrected. "That's where all the rescued were taken."

"It took awhile to persuade people that I was who I claimed. Once someone recognised me though I made it back here, just in time to rejoin the fight."

"It's good to see you man." Winn smiled.

"Watch his back." Kara said to James before wishing the pair good luck and leaving.

-00-

As Cat watched Kara read the speech she had prepared she warned.

"Kara, treat this like a suicide mission and it will become one. I don't understand this burden you feel. But then again I have lost a lot less than you so who am I to judge. But whatever price you think you have to pay, you don't. But more importantly, the people of National City need hope. If they see you have already given up you won't inspire a resistance movement. You have to believe in yourself, believe in the City and believe that you are coming back. Do that an I have no doubt you can incite a rebellion."

"Especially with this speech." Kara said.

"While it is good, it is merely a tool for you to use. For it to work you need to speak from the heart, so only take that as a framework. Now make us proud and make sure you come back."

Nodding Kara left the room and flew off to the location she would broadcast from.

"How was she?" Eliza asked approaching Cat.

"Starting to believe." Cat said before adding, almost as if passing judgement. "She will be fine."

"Thank you for everything you have done for her."

"Well having Supergirl in my pocket is definitely good for business." Cat said walking off to watch the broadcast.

-00-

"Citizens of National City." Supergirl started. "This is Supergirl and I hope that you can hear me. Once again our city has come under attack. Our loved ones taken and our freedom torn away. I know how hopeless, how lost and how isolated you feel. I know because I recently felt the same and I left. But I was wrong. Hiding away may have seemed the right option, but it was merely the easier option. I will no longer take the easy option and I will fight to free our city. But if we want our city back we have to fight for it. Fight for it together. Humans and aliens united. Please join me and help me take back our City and saved our loved ones. Fight united, not as humans and aliens, but as citizens of National City, as heroes of National City. As that is what you all are." She paused and made sure she stared confidently at the camera before adding. "We have a resistance and we have a plan. Those of you are able please join us. Go to The Sponge where you can join up with those already fighting and together we can reclaim our City and save our families, friends and freedom."

-00-

"Well?" Kara asked as she reentered the now almost empty dive bar.

"Not quite Churchill, but it was up there." Cat commented.

"You did great Sweetie." Eliza said hugging her.

"And the people are showing up. Unlike the aliens they got your cryptic location." Ray said having just returned from the meeting point. "You are quite the orator."

"I had a good teacher." Kara said looking at Cat. "But we should go get in position."

"We should." Ray said before guessing Kara may want some time with Eliza and Cat so said. "I just need to grab a gizmo I have been working on. See out there."

"You come back Kara Danvers." Eliza said hugging her foster daughter once more.

"I love you." Kara said holding her. "Thank you." She then pulled away and went to Cat and hugged her before walking towards the main bar area where she saw an unexpected figure staggering towards her.

"Alex? What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see you." Alex said as Kara rushed forward and took her weight.

"You could have asked Maggie to get me." She said leading Alex back to her room.

"Was pretty sure you wouldn't come." Alex explained, panting from the effort she was putting into standing.

"I will always come when you need me." Kara said. "I'm sorry you got hurt. If I hadn't run away you wouldn't have been."

"Seeing J'onn and your cousin got captured I don't see why you think that." Alex said before realisation hit like a truck. "Kara, you are not responsible for any of this. I know I said some awful things and blamed you for everything, but you weren't responsible then and you are not responsible now."

"Why did you want to see me?" Kara asked changing subjects.

"To apologise." She panted as Kara took more of her weight. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I really need you to come back from this so I can fix my screw up."

"You didn't screw up." Kara said.

"I did and I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but please come back so we can talk. And if you don't want to talk, just come back. Even if I never see you again. I need you to be okay." Alex pleaded as Kara helped her to the bed.

"I promise I'll do what it takes to keep you safe." Kara said before she walked out of the room.

-00-

When Kara reached the agreed waiting point from where she could see all three ship she looked around for danger before taking up position and waiting. As she waited she watched shuttles go to and from the main craft and she wondered if her friends were on any of them. Cursing her stupidity she tried to use her hearing to listen for her friends as well as figure out which ship her cousin and J'onn was on.

As she listened she became aware of one of the ships changing sounds.

"What?" She asked looking at the ship wondering why there was a high pitched noise.

Suddenly realising it was charging weapons she sped towards the ship and as she saw a beam emerge placed her body between it and the ground. As the beam hit her she felt the energy and pain surge through her body. Not wanting the city to suffer further damage she fought to stay in the beam's path, only vaguely aware of Palmer trying to take out the weapon. As time went on though more power was routed to the weapon and eventually it became too much and she was propelled back towards the ground where she crashed straight through a building. The last thing she saw was the rubble come crashing down on top of her.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Anna_ \- Thank you!

* * *

When Alex woke she found herself alone. Frustrated there was no way to get news she considered getting up and seeking the information out herself. But knowing how stressed her mother was she reluctantly lay still. As boredom started to creep in she suddenly heard lots of footsteps coming from the bar area above the store room she was lying in. She then heard muffled shouts. Although she couldn't make out what they were saying she could make out the urgency.

Fearing the worse she carefully sat up and looked round for a weapon. Not finding anything naturally deadly, she picked up a plank of wood and gingerly made it out of the room and moved towards the voices. As she entered the cellar she saw Maggie standing close to her mother and asked.

"What's going on?"

"It's your sister." Eliza said. "She got hurt trying to stop the aliens."

"How bad?" Alex asked slightly breathless from the effort of getting there.

"We don't know for sure. She blew out her powers." Maggie said, helping Alex sit on a nearby box, knowing there was no way to get her to leave. "Hamilton is doing what she can."

"I should help." Alex said.

"Alex, you are trembling from the effort you put in with getting here." Maggie gently said. "Hamilton has this." Those words though were ignored when Eliza suddenly saw blood seep from under Kara and she asked.

"Why is her back bleeding? It wasn't when she came in."

"Maybe it is from the sword wound?" Winn suggested holding an icepack to his cheek.

"What sword wound?" Eliza asked eyes wide.

"The one she got rescuing Alex. Um….she didn't tell you?" Winn said suddenly aware of Alex and Eliza staring at him.

"Do you think I would have let her go out and fight if I'd know she had been stabbed with a sword?" Eliza asked.

"She said she was fine. The wound looked like it had healed." Winn said suddenly able to empathise with Alex. "But I guess a small amount of Kryptonite could have broken off preventing it healing completely on the inside. That would explain why she has been pale."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eliza demanded.

"I thought she would have told you. And stuff like this happens all the time and as soon as she heals she is fine."

"All the time?" Eliza asked glancing from Winn to Alex.

"Well maybe not all the time." Winn said back tracking.

"Everyone slow down!" Alex snapped. "What exactly happened?"

"Right, um well, we had a plan that actually went really well." Winn said.

"It doesn't look that way from here." Alex said pointing to Kara.

"Well there was a slight hitch and they figured out what we were up to before we could reconfigure the environmental controls on their ships. When we figured that out we tried to deactivate the weapons. But we all realised at different times and had different ways of doing it. Some quicker than others. And well one of ships managed to charge their main beam weapon and fire and Kara used herself as a shield."

"Kara put herself in front of one of the beam weapons? The same beam weapon they used to take out the DEO?" Alex asked.

"Um, yes."

"And it didn't kill her?"

"No. But it looks like she blew out her powers."

"Looks like?" Alex asked.

"She definitely doesn't have powers, but we don't know for how long." Eliza said taking pity on Winn.

"After she was hit by the weapon she ended up crashing into a building and getting buried." Maggie explained. "Some of the people who had taken up arms tried to get to her, but it wasn't until the ships were taken care of and J'onn and her cousin came down that they were able to pull her out."

"J'onn? Her cousin? They're free?" Alex asked.

"Yes. We found them and rescued them." Winn said proudly. "It was kind of awesome, but so a story for another day." He added as Hamilton barked.

"Sawyer."

"Um yes." Maggie said heading towards Kara and the doctor unsure why she was being summoned.

"Take this and get rid of it." Hamilton ordered as she passed Maggie a small dish with a fleck of green. The green barely visible through the red that Maggie assumed was Kara's blood. Obediently she backed away from Kara, back towards Alex, Eliza and Winn. As she reached them Winn took the dish from her.

"I've got this." With that he hurried out of the cellar.

-00-

After what felt like an eternity Hamilton turned towards the remaining trio before walking over.

"How is she?" Eliza asked.

"Stable. There was a small shard of Kryptonite in her back, that had prevented a previous wound fully healing. Although when she got that I don't know. I have removed the Kryptonite and when her powers are back that wound should heal. Everything else looks okay. So I'm assuming sh eblew her powers after she crashed through the building. She has some scrapes and bruises, which I assume happened as she was pulled from the rubble. But no breaks, no internal bleeding."

"Then why is she unconscious?" Alex asked.

"My guess would be she completely drained her cells when she flew in front of the beam. She was there a long time." Hamilton said.

"What can we do?" Eliza asked.

"Until her powers are back we just have to treat her like a human patient. And that involves patience." Hamilton said.

"So we just wait?" Alex asked frustrated.

"As I said patience." Hamilton said.

"But Winn is working on building some solar lamps." Maggie offered.

-00-

"Any news on Kara?" Oliver asked Barry came to a stop in front of him and Diggle.

"None." Barry said as Oliver saw one of the aliens in the distance and fired an arrow at him. "Should you be walking round?"

"I'm fine." Oliver said.

"You don't look it."

"I'm fine. And right now we need to clean up the rest of this City."

"The rest of us could do that." Dig said.

"I said I'm fine." Oliver said.

"You do remember that when we go home we will have to face Felicity?" Dig asked. "And I am pretty sure she is going to notice the hole in your torso."

"It's barely a scratch." Oliver said shooting another alien.

"Either way we should get back to the bar and find out where they need us next." Barry said hoping if they were at the bar Oliver would see the doctor. "And check on Kara."

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she sat down next to Alex who was watching Kara. "Sorry dumb question."

"Why do I keep saying things I don't mean to her?" Alex asked sadly. "It's like I'm trying to get her to hate me."

"Alex, the second she heard you were in trouble she came back here and launched a rescue. She wouldn't do that if she hated you." Maggie argued.

"She should hate me. I keep putting distance between us."

"I'm not going to pretend that you and Kara don't have issues to work through, but Kara loves you." Maggie said.

"She looks so weak." Alex said looking at her unconscious sister.

"You don't look so hot yourself. The difference is as soon as her powers kick in she's going to be fine." Maggie said as they heard Hamilton snap from next door.

"You are not fine."

"See, now I am confused." Maggie said. "The only time I have heard Hamilton lose it is when you are playing up. But you're here, so who is upsetting her?"

"That would be Oliver." Barry said entering the room. "They are disagreeing over how serious an impalement is. How's Kara?"

"The same." Maggie said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can time travel so I can take back everything I said." Alex commented sadly.

"Um, well. I wouldn't recommend that." Barry said awkwardly.

"Thank you for looking after her." Alex said.

"I really didn't do anything." Barry said. "And it's kind of my fault she was blasted. I thought I could get round the ship fast enough to deactivate the weapons. I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"From what Kara has told me about you I know you will have done everything you could."

"I wish I could have done more." Barry said. "I'm going to help the others with the clean up, but if you think of anything I can do, let me know."

-00-

"Any change?" Eliza asked entering Kara's room.

"None." Alex said both sad and frustrated.

Sensing the two Danvers' women needed time alone Maggie offered. "I need to check in with the precinct. I'll be back later."

"You should get some rest." Eliza said once Maggie was gone.

"I'm fine. It's not like I've done anything."

"You were tortured." Eliza reminded her, her voice trembling.

"Hey, I'm okay." Alex said squeezing her mother's hand.

"You could have died Alex. And Kara, what if she doesn't get her powers back?" Eliza asked, the stress of recent events catching up with her.

"Kara will be okay. She's a fighter. You taught her, and me, how to be."

"I'm starting to think that was a mistake." Eliza said. "If I hadn't, maybe you would have both chosen safe professions that didn't end up with you both in hospitals on a regular basis. And maybe you would actually listen to doctors when they told you to rest."

"Kara was always going to try to save the world." Alex pointed out. "And I'm fine and I don't want Kara to wake alone. Especially after everything I did. It's like over the last few months every time I have had a chance to hurt Kara I have. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You miss your father and there is nothing wrong with missing him and wanting him back. You've always looked up to him. Placed him on a pedestal, I can't imagine what it was like to find out he had betrayed us. No one can."

"Kara could. I mean she was in the same boat." Alex explained. "When she lost Krypton she clung to the good memories of her parents. Then she found out her mother had used her to find Astra and that her father had supported genocide. But she never lashed out at me."

"That's because she accepted it, processed it. She knew there was nothing else she could do. But you kept faith in your father. You persuaded him to help you during Cadmus's planned exodus." Eliza said. "The only way that you, that anyone, can keep that much faith in one person is to never allow doubt, from anyone. And when Kara questioned Jeremiah's loyalty there was only one way you were going to react and she knew that."

"It doesn't make it right. Especially as I never really apologised for it. And it's not just that. I missed her Earth birthday." Alex said.

"But you apologised and bought her cake." Eliza said trying to alleviate some of Alex's guilt.

"That's not enough. Not with everything else."

"Well when she wakes up you can talk to her."

"Not if she won't see me. I mean she wouldn't see me before the attack."

"She practically carried you back to bed." Eliza reminded her.

"But she wouldn't talk. She looked like she didn't want to see me."

"That's not because of what happened between you." Eliza said. "She was freaked out over how broken you looked when she rescued you and she blames herself for what happened."

"That's also my fault. I was literally blaming her for everything before she left."

"And how much alcohol was involved?" Eliza asked.

"Too much." Alex confessed. "But we both know I drink too much and have for awhile. So why now?"

"Because ever since Kara arrived you have had to hide things. Then your father disappeared and you bottled everything up in an attempt to be strong for Kara and for me. You buried your feelings in all aspects of your life. Then you met Maggie and she helped you open up, share, be yourself. But you had repressed so much it was like a dam breaking. And Kara was there and because she is Kara if she thought it was helping you wouldn't have fought back."

"How do I make it up to her?"

"Just be her sister." Eliza said.

"What if she won't let me."

"You're a genius. You'll find a way."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Barry?" Kara asked when she cracked open her eyes and saw her friend.

"Hey." He smiled moving to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"Try an alien beam weapon and a building." Barry said before noticing Kara was trying to sit up. "You shouldn't move. You blew out your powers."

"Crap." Kara muttered as she winced. She then sat up straighter, causing more pain to run through her body before asking. "Kal? J'onn? Lena? Winn? The fleet?" As the list went on Barry cut in.

"The plan worked. You distracted them long enough for us to break their environmental controls and find your family. The attacks on the mines went as planned. The threat is over. Your cousin and the Director are fine. So fine they are actually out there helping to rebuild the city. Winn is proudly recounting the events on the ship and I don't want to steal his thunder."

"Alex?"

"She's fine. Although I think Dr Hamilton will be keen to see the back of her. Although not as happy as she was to see Oliver leave." Barry smiled.

"Oliver's hurt? Wait he's left?"

"He'll be fine, but he had to get back."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Barry said.

"Two days?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Eliza and Alex have been really worried. They have been by your side pretty much non stop. They just stepped out to give me some space while I said goodbye."

"You're leaving?"

"I have to. There's some stuff happening back home. I can't stay away any longer."

"Thank you for everything." Kara said.

"Of course." Barry smiled. "I've left the inter-dimensional extrapolator with Winn, use it whenever you want."

"Thank you." Kara said. "I'm sorry I can't help with whatever it is that is happening on your world."

"You are needed here. Your family needs you." Barry said. "Just like mine needs me. Take care."

"You too." Kara said as Barry left.

"Sweetie." Eliza said rushing to her and hugging her. "I was so worried." Hearing Kara gasp she pulled back and apologised. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm just so glad you are awake."

"I'm okay." Kara lied.

"Never lose your inability to lie." Eliza said as she more gently embraced Kara. "How's your back?"

"My back?" Kara asked. "It burns. What happened?"

"The wound you got during the rescue mission opened up."

"It did? But that had healed." Kara said confused.

"Apparently not, you had a shard of Kryptonite in it. And when you are better we'll be talking about it more. But right now you need to rest." Seeing Kara look at the door she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Alex?"

"She wasn't sure you'd want to see her so has gone to help J'onn."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to call her back?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"No, J'onn's more important."

-00-

The next time Kara woke she saw Eliza sitting by the side of her bed reading something on a tablet. Lying still so not to disturb her she stared at the floor and thought about how quiet it was.

"You okay Sweetie?" Eliza asked after a moment.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"When I first came to Earth I hated my Super hearing. I couldn't control it and everything was so loud."

"You used to disappear into the caves on the beach to try to drown it out." Eliza said.

"Yeah, so it's kinda ironic I am really missing it now. Everything is so quiet."

"Well it is quiet here. There are only a few of us left."

"Where is everyone else?" Kara asked sitting up, much to Eliza's annoyance.

"Rebuilding the city." Eliza explained as she helped Kara get comfortable. "Cat is the task master, J'onn and your cousin the muscle and everyone else, as Cat puts it, the worker bees. But humans and aliens are working along side each other."

"Except me."

"You've done enough already. You need to rest." Eliza said as the door opened.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Welcome back to the land of the living." Lena smiled at Kara before looking at Eliza. "They need you."

"Of course." Eliza said before kissing Kara's head. "I'll be back soon." She then left the room.

"What's going on? Is Alex okay?" Kara asked Lena.

"She's fine." Lena promised her. "A lot of citizens of National City were hurt in the battle. Some of them had alien physiologies and Eliza is better qualified than most to help."

"How bad was it?" Kara asked. "How many died?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We won't know for a while. It would have been a massacre had you not done what you did."

"I didn't do anything." Kara shrugged.

"I, along with the rest of the city, have seen the video. That wasn't nothing. Especially as they were aiming for an area along the fault line that if disrupted could have sparked a major Earthquake. Alex is still trying to work out how you stayed in front of the beam so long without dying."

"What I did wouldn't have meant anything if you hadn't succeeded." Kara pressed before looking at Lena and asking. "Were you hurt?"

"No. We all came out of it unscathed, apart from Oliver. Oh and Winn has a bruise on his cheek, but I think he is wearing it like a badge of honour." Lena smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, slow and my back hurts."

"Well that is what happens when someone skewers you with a sword. The good news is the wound isn't showing any signs of infection. It is just a case of waiting for your powers to come back."

"I hate waiting." Kara complained.

"A trait you share with Alex." Lena replied before asking. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Really?" Kara asked surprised.

"All I know is you have to rest. No one said where you had to rest and I can think of far better places than a bar to get some rest."

-00-

As Lena helped Kara gingerly walk through the bar they saw Alex come in.

"Hey." Alex said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. You?"

"The same. Where are you going?"

"Don't exactly know." Kara confessed causing Alex to look at Lena.

"We're breaking out of here. Do you want to come?" Lena offered hoping to get the two sisters talking.

In response Alex looked to Kara, but when she didn't say anything she said. "No, I'll keep working here. But Lena, look after her."

-00-

"Where are we going?" Kara asked as Lena drove them through the city.

"Somewhere where you can get some rest." Lena said as she drove through familiar streets.

"Lena, I don't have an apartment any more." Kara pointed out as Lena pulled up in front of the apartment block.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I was evicted. The owner was selling it for development."

"I heard. So I bought it." Lena said.

"You what?" Kara asked.

"I bought it. I felt responsible for you running away. I thought, well hoped, you'd be back and the least I could do was make sure you had somewhere to come back to."

"You bought my apartment?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Well actually, due to complications with the building's lease and the fact the owner wanted to sell it to the developers, I bought the entire block. I managed to complete the deal just before the aliens arrived, hopefully that is not a bad sign."

"You bought the entire block?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"I did. And I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but I hoped it may get my foot in the door so we could talk." Lena explained.

"What you did? I was the one who lied to you about who I was."

"Not really. You never told me the truth, but technically you didn't lie." Lena said. "And you have always been there for me as both Kara and Supergirl. You've always seen the best in me and you have literally saved my life on multiple occasions, but when you needed me I turned my back on you."

"You didn't turn your back on me."

"Yes I did. I practically threw you out of my office and I really am sorry. I never really had friends growing up. My mother didn't approve and the people at my boarding school weren't exactly nice, I mean you met Roulette and although not everyone was like her, a lot of people befriended her for their own benefit. You were my first real friend and you always seemed to genuine so protective. But, well you know my family, in the back of my mind I was always expecting you to betray me in some way. Just like everyone else in my life had. Then when you told me who you were so many things went through my head. I felt betrayed as you had hidden something that big from me. I felt humiliated as I hadn't seen it, but once I knew it was so obvious. I mean you said you flew on a bus. Then I wondered who else knew and my pride took a beating when I realised that the person I thought was my best friend had confided in others but not me. I felt hurt and I lashed out. I left the city for a few days to think. And I calmed down and I realised how it was me who had betrayed you, not the other way round. I even made you release the weapon that made the planet uninhabitable to your boyfriend."

"You didn't make me and your bought me time." Kara countered as the two fell silent. Eventually Kara said. "You are only the third person I've ever told."

"What?" Lena asked surprised.

"You are the third. Everyone else who knows have either figured it out or been told by someone else."

"How did the other two take it?"

"Winn was pretty excited. Lucy was angry but hung around long enough for me to explain why I needed to hide my identity."

"Does my mother know?"

"Yes." Kara said. "Cadmus were holding my foster father. I don't know if he told them or the original Hank Henshaw did. But she knows. I really thought she was going to tell you."

"Knowing my mother she would have done. She was saving it though. She'll have already planned out when and how. Maybe we can use it against her. Assuming you are willing to work with me."

"Of course I am." Kara said. "But how can you trust me?"

"You're Kara Danvers. You are without doubt the most trust worthy person I know." Lena said. "But I am worried about you, especially your judgement."

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Hooking up with Mick?"

"Mick? Hooking up? What are you talking about?"

"He said you had agreed to hook up with him."

"I did not. Please tell me he didn't tell Eliza that."

"He did. But she refused to believe him."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are you not resting?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex at the makeshift DEO.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Helping. There are still a lot of Earth friendly aliens suffering the after effects of the battle. And Kara was adamant they needed me more than she did. The question is what are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Kara."

"Thinking about Kara isn't going to fix things." Eliza said.

"I know. But I don't know what to do. We talked last night and there was a brief moment when everything felt normal. But then it was gone and we were like strangers again."

"Well nothing is going to change with you sitting here. She is in her apartment alone, watching daytime TV. Someone needs to rescue her."

"She doesn't want to see me. Last night when Lena suggested I went round Kara didn't say anything."

"Probably because she didn't want you to feel trapped into going round." Eliza argued.

"When she was talking to Barry and the others she looked happy, relaxed. Maybe she would be happier living on Barry's world." Alex mused.

"Kara wasn't living on Barry's world." Eliza said.

"What? Then where has she been?"

"I don't know the details but Winn said she jumped to an Earth where it was just her."

"Like we weren't there?"

"No." Eliza said. "An Earth where she was the only living being."

"She's been living in isolation? For how long?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. She feigned tiredness last night when I tried to get her to talk."

"And you let her?" Alex asked before immediately apologising. "Sorry, I just can't believe it. She hates being alone."

"Which is why she needs to talk to someone." Eliza said. "You've always had a way of getting her to open up. She needs you."

"What if she won't see me?"

"We'll go for plan B."

"Which is?"

"If I tell you that you'll become too reliant on it." Eliza said.

"Is that you saying you don't have a plan B?" Alex asked.

"Stop being paranoid and get out of here before I call Maggie to take you home."

"Fine." Alex said leaving.

As she walked towards the building's exit she saw an unexpected figure stalk down the corridor.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Looking for the Martian. He needs to smile more. He is scaring off the workforce."

"He has a reputation to keep." Alex shrugged as she walked past Cat who asked.

"Have you fixed things with Kara?"

"No." Alex said coming to a stop but not turning round. "I don't know how."

"You were her hero." Cat said. "And through stupidity, yours and hers, you managed to throw that away. But Kara was a hero to the city. Then got infected by Max's Kryptonite and lost the trust and respect of almost everyone. But she won them back and I am sure you can win her back too, if that is what you really want."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Alex asked turning.

"Kara is convinced your life would be better without her. If she's right a reconciliation may not be in your best interests."

"My life would not be better without her."

"It's not me you need to convince." Cat said before walking off.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she opened the door. "Shouldn't you be in hospital or something?"

"I'm fine. Or as fine as you are." Alex countered. "Can we talk? I bought crullers."

"Sure." Kara said knowing she couldn't put it off for ever.

"Kara, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I was angry and upset and you were there. But I didn't mean any of what I said."

"Yes you did." Kara said. "What you said, came from within you. Part of you believed everything you said."

"I had no right to hurt you." Alex said trying a different approach. "I never meant to hurt you. I hate that I hurt you."

"You did hurt me." Kara said. "But that's because you were right. I have forced you into my shadow and I did ruin your life. You would have been so happy without me."

"No I wouldn't."

"You would. I saw it." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was on Barry's Earth I went to Midvale. I, well me, from that universe, never reached that version of Earth, neither did my cousin. So you grew up without knowing me, without being hindered by me, without sacrificing anything for me, just like in your Black Mercy world. You were a successful scientist. Jeremiah was still around. You and Eliza got on really well. You had the life you always wanted. I didn't want to jeopardise that, so I went to another Earth. Another one where I didn't exist. And just like on Barry's world you were happy. I kept jumping worlds and the story was always the same, the only ones where you were happy I wasn't there."

"I don't care what happens on other worlds. I care about my world. And no matter what you think or what you do, you will always be part of my world. You will always be my sister and I will always love you. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Alex said. "One day I am going to make you believe that." She added before watching Kara. When her sister remained silent she asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you never made it to the Earths you went to, there was a chance Krypton was still there." Alex said. "Did you search? I mean Barry must have been able to do something."

"He offered, but no. I did consider it." Kara confessed. "But what good would it have done? I would have displaced myself. I ruin everything I go near."

"So you instead chose isolation?"

"I was tired of hurting people. So I found an Earth that was devoid of people. Free from people I could ruin the lives of and lived there." Kara said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Kara, no matter what I said you have not ruined my life."

"I have and because I'm selfish I didn't see it until I had already done so much damage. And what's worse, I threw everything back at you. I mean I compared you losing your father to you skipping my birthday. What type of person does that?"

"You're not selfish. Kara, you literally gave up everything trying to make me happy." Alex reminded her. "I love you Kara. And I'm sorry for letting you go and I'm sorry for making you think I was leaving."

"Why didn't you take the job in Gotham?" Kara asked happy to change the subject.

"Ignoring the fact it is probably the darkest city in the world there are way too many egos, well one particularly big ego, down there." Alex said. "This is home, Gotham isn't. And you're here."

"And Maggie?"

"You remember how she had issues with Supergirl's approach to saving the city?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Well compared to the Gotham approach it is the most restrained approach ever. Three days down there and she was practically begging to work with Supergirl again." As she saw a small smile play on Kara's lips she asked. "So what now? Are you leaving again?"

"I don't know. I still need to figure out where I fit." Kara said.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you, but Lena said that you just wanted me to be happy."

"I do." Kara said.

"The thing is when you weren't here I wasn't. I was miserable and lonely. I missed you. I know there is no magic fix and it will take time, but I want things to go back to how they were. I'm not giving up on us." Alex said as they heard voices outside. When she saw Kara flinch she asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just without my powers I just feel vulnerable." Kara confessed.

"You are going to be okay." Alex said encouragingly. "Do you want me to stay until they come back?"

"No, I'll be fine. And Eliza will be back soon." Kara said not wanting to get in the way of Alex's life. "In fact it's late, you should go." She added. Words that were interpreted by Alex as a dismissal and as Kara not wanting to see her.

"Okay then. Well call if you need anything." Alex offered sadly.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked when she arrived back at Kara's apartment and saw her foster daughter sitting in the window, knees pulled up to her chest, watching the city below.

"Frustrated. I should be out there helping. I am such a failure."

"You are not a failure." Eliza said moving over to Kara.

"I am. Especially when I don't have powers. I mean people don't need Kara, they need Supergirl. I do so much more good as Supergirl, for everyone. Including you and Alex."

"Kara Danvers is my daughter not Supergirl." Eliza said sternly. "I never wanted you to reveal yourself to the world because I wanted you to be safe. Maybe I was wrong forcing you to suppress your powers, but all I have ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy." Eliza said as she wrapped an arm round Kara. "And that is all I will ever want. And I don't care what the people of this city want or need, you have already given them so much. What I care about is you. Whatever you do I will be proud of you."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Guest Reviewer_ \- There is a little trouble brewing that will help things along

* * *

"Lena? What are you doing here?" Kara asked opening the door a few days later.

"Visiting my friend. At least I hope one day you will consider me a friend again."

"I've always seen you as a friend." Kara said.

"So you've not been avoiding me?" Lena asked.

"No."

"Yet you've not responded to my texts."

"I have literally no idea where my phone is." Kara said. "I'm not even sure it is on this Earth."

"That would explain it." Lena said. "But I also thought you may have come round to my office when you were ready."

"I've not really left the apartment since you brought me here." Kara confessed.

"Then where has all the food come from?" Lena asked looking at Kara's uncharacteristically well stocked kitchen.

"Eliza is staying here and brings most of it, at least the stuff she deems healthy."

"And the rest?"

"Alex. She's been leaving bags of food outside my apartment."

"Why outside?" Lena asked.

"I guess she doesn't want to see me."

"Or she thinks you don't want to see her." Lena said. "After you left Alex took it really badly. She blamed herself. She thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her. How could I?" Kara asked.

"Maybe you need to tell Alex that."

"How can I when she is avoiding me?"

"You could go and see her?" Lena suggested.

"Not until I have my powers. I feel kinda vulnerable with out them. And, don't tell Eliza this, but my back really hurts."

"Have you taken anything?" Lena asked concerned.

"I did. But I stopped. I don't like the fuzzy feeling in my head."

"That is better than pain." Lena said. "Where's Eliza now?"

"She's working for the DEO, trying to help the aliens who were injured helping us." Kara explained. "They need her more than I do."

"Debatable." Lena said. "But if you are not leaving the apartment and not talking to Alex, what exactly have you been doing?"

"Daytime TV." Kara said.

"And I thought hooking up with Mick was poor judgement."

"I did not hook up with Mick." Kara reiterated.

"I'm just teasing." Lena smiled. "But I do feel compelled to save you. So how about one of those musicals you like?"

"You make it sound like you don't watch them."

"Um, you've met my mother. Musicals were banned."

"That's awful." Kara said.

"Out of everything that you know she has done, that's what you react to?" Lena asked.

"Well I'm not saying the other things weren't bad, but banning musicals? Really?"

"Yes really. So do you want to help me make up for lost time?"

"Do you have time?"

"I'm the CEO. I'm pretty sure I can take an extended lunch break."

-00-

"Kara? Hey." Maggie greeted surprised when she opened the apartment door.

"Hi." Kara replied.

"You okay? You look a little pale?"

"Yeah. Just forgot how much effort it was to get round the city without powers."

"Why don't you come in?" Maggie offered stepping to one side.

"Thanks. Is Alex here?"

"No. She's helping Eliza with something." Maggie explained, when she saw the disappointment on Kara's face she added. "She should be back soon. In the mean time Alex got a present for you." She then went to the kitchen counter and picked up a copy of CatCo magazine, which she handed to Kara. "Cat wrote it herself apparently. According to Alex it is a lot less scathing than her previous article about you."

As Kara skimmed the article, frustrated at not having powers to allow her to read it quicker, Maggie picked up on her surprise and asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No. I've not really left my apartment for a few days." Kara said.

"Well if Supergirl does decide to come back I am pretty sure there will be a few street parties. Probably another statue." Maggie smiled as Kara continued to read. As Kara skimmed the section about Lena she looked at Maggie and asked.

"Wait Lena did that?"

"Um," Maggie said before looking over Kara's shoulder to see what she had read. "She didn't tell you?"

"That she was captured but managed to write and transmit a kill code to the environmental controls from her cell? No. Why didn't she say something?"

"So you didn't worry. Or maybe she didn't want to sound to Luthory."

"Luthory?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I mean that is kinda of a plan her mother would be proud of." Maggie pointed out before asking. "How come you've not left your apartment?"

"I'm meant to be resting."

"And the truth?"

"My back kills and there are too many germs and dangers out there." She explained. "I hate feeling weak."

"But you came here?" Maggie asked.

"I wanted to see Alex. I needed to see Alex. I hate the way things are right now."

"So does Alex. She's miserable. She has been since the last time you were here. She really regrets what she said."

"All she did was tell the truth."

"Drunken truth is not necessarily the truth." Maggie said. "I mean from what I've heard you said some things to her when you were exposed to that chemical a while back that you never would have said normally."

"I was horrible to her." Kara agreed.

"But you didn't mean what you said and you two got through it." Maggie said.

"We did."

"I know that no matter what she said you want her to be happy. And that you'd do anything for her. I mean you came back to face an alien invasion just to rescue her and you almost died rescuing her."

"I do want her to be happy." Kara said.

"But she is miserable. She misses her sister." Maggie said.

"Then why doesn't she stay?" Kara asked. "She comes by my apartment, leaves the food and runs off."

"She thinks that is what you want." Maggie said. "And Alex wants you to be happy."

"Why does she think I want her to stay away?"

"Because you keep telling her to go."

"Yeah to be with you. Not because I don't want to see her."

"She doesn't get that because she can't forgive herself for what she said so can't see anyway you could forgive her." Maggie explained as her phone buzzed. Checking the message she said. "Sorry I have to go."

"It's fine. Just tell Alex I came by."

"You're not staying?"

"No, I need to get back before Eliza figures I snuck out."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

When Eliza returned to Kara's apartment she saw her foster daughter sprawled out on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Kara?" Eliza asked concerned as she went to Kara's side.

"Liza?" Kara asked groggily, her voice hoarse.

"You're burning up." Eliza said concerned as she felt Kara's forehead.

"Sucky human germs. Hate buses." Kara mumbled as she pulled the cover higher over her.

"When were you on a bus?" Eliza asked confused before checking. "How long have you felt ill?"

"Forever." Kara stated dramatically.

"Hang in there. I'll get some medicine." Eliza said.

"Don't leave." Kara said reaching out.

"I'm just going to the kitchen, I'll be right back." Eliza promised her. When she was in the kitchen she started going through the cupboards and smiled when she saw a box marked 'Alex's emergency supplies'. Pulling it out, she opened it to find various first aid supplies and some Tylenol. Taking out a couple she grabbed a bottle of water and returned to Kara.

"Take these, they'll help." Eliza said as she watched Kara swallow them.

"What are your symptoms?" Eliza asked taking the water off Kara.

"Erghhh."

"Anything specific?"

"Ergghhh." Kara repeated before coughing.

"Come on, let's get you settled in bed." Eliza said. "Best thing you can do is sleep this off."

"No TV in the bedroom." Kara complained.

"Which is good as you need to sleep."

-00-

"How is she?" Alex asked as she entered the apartment carrying bags of supplies.

"Asleep, or trying to, which is for the best. She was really miserable. You were right when you said she didn't handle illness well." Eliza said before she noticed how much Alex was carrying and asked. "Did you buy up Walgreens?"

"You didn't specify what type of cold or what her symptoms were." Alex shrugged. "I wanted to make sure there was enough medicine to keep her going. Do you think I forgot anything?"

"I think you have it covered. Why don't you go check on her while I make some soup?" Eliza suggested.

"I don't want to make her worse."

"You won't. Just talk to her, please."

"Kara?" Alex called softly as she entered her sister's bedroom and saw a mound on the bed, but not able to see Kara through the covers.

"Lex?" Kara asked peering out from under the covers.

"Hey." Alex said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold. Really cold." Kara said. "Can I have a hug?"

"From me?" Alex asked surprised by the request.

"Your hugs are the best." Kara said shifting over to allow room for Alex. As Alex sat down on the bed and drew Kara into a hug she was concerned by how hot she was.

"You are like a furnace." Alex said.

"No, freezer." Kara said clinging to Alex.

"Kara you are really sick, I think we need to get you under the lamps."

"No, too sick to move." Kara said clinging tighter. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex said.

-00-

"Are you ill too?" Eliza asked quietly as she entered the bedroom and saw the beads of sweat on Alex's forehead.

"No. She's like a furnace." Alex said glancing down at Kara who was sleeping whilst clinging to Alex.

"You are going to make yourself sick if you stay there." Eliza warned.

"I don't want to disturb her."

"Kara is already harbouring so much guilt. How do you think she'll feel if she finds out she gave you heat stroke?" Eliza asked.

"But-"

"No buts." Eliza said carefully lifting Kara's arm so Alex could free herself. She then guided Alex back to the kitchen and gave her some water.

"She's really sick." Alex said.

"Worse than last time?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know. I was trapped in the DEO then." Alex confessed. "I mean she told me she felt like death, but it was the first time she had been ill since leaving Krypton so it was always going to hit her hard."

"Even without her powers she is strong and heathy so if it is a cold or flu she'll be fine." Eliza said.

"What if it's not?"

"We monitor her closely." Eliza calmly stated.

"This is my fault." Alex said as she sat down.

"How?" Eliza asked wondering how long her daughters were going to accept responsibility for everything.

"She came to see me, that is how she got sick."

"Or I could have carried the germs here." Eliza reminded her. "It was always a risk that she'd get ill."

"I'm worried. It has been a week now since she lost her powers." Alex said.

"I know." Eliza said.

"What if they don't come back?"

"We support her however we can." Eliza said.

-00-

As Kara slept in her bed, Alex started to doze on the couch as Eliza sat at the table working.

Hearing a whimper coming from Alex Eliza hurried to her eldest's side and realised she was having a bad dream.

"Alex sweetie." She gently called as she tried to wake her. When Alex started to thrash Eliza shook Alex calling to her louder until Alex's eyes flew open.

"It's over." Eliza said as Alex breathlessly looked around.

"Mom?" Alex asked before launching herself at her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm right here." Eliza said sitting next to Alex who clung to her. "It's okay. It's over." Eliza soothed.

"Sorry." Alex finally said pulling away.

"For what?" Eliza asked confused. "Nightmares are normal, especially after what you've been through."

"I should be better than that." Alex said turning away from her mother and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Better than what?" Eliza asked. "Alex you were tortured. I saw your wounds. Not being okay is normal."

"You said it yourself I'm not normal."

"I said you were exceptional and weren't destined for a regular life." Eliza corrected. "Just because you are exceptional doesn't mean you don't feel normal, regular, human emotions. It also means that to get over what happened you have to face it."

"It was just a dream." Alex said.

"It was more than a dream." Eliza said pulling Alex into her. "You don't have to talk to me, but talk to someone."

If Alex was going to respond it was cut off by a thump from the bedroom. Concerned Alex and Eliza stood and hurried to the bedroom relieved to see that Kara was still asleep but had knocked her water bottle off the bedside table. Walking to the bed Eliza picked up the bottle before going to Kara and checking on her.

"Liza?" Kara said hoarsely.

"I'm right here Sweetie." Eliza said. "Go back to sleep." She then watched Kara drift back to sleep before heading back to the lounge to finish her conversation with Alex. But as she walked out of the bedroom she saw Alex was pulling on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"I'll be back later. I have to get something." Alex said before leaving the apartment.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _csiaddictfan82_ I'm glad you are enjoying it. Yes, those events will happen this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked a few hours later as Kara started to stir.

"Ick." Kara said. "Sweaty. Stinky."

"Why don't you have a shower?" Eliza suggested.

"Too far." Kara complained looking across the room.

"I'll help you make it." Eliza said pulling the covers off Kara and helping her sit. "You'll feel better after a shower. We need to change your dressing too." She said glancing at Kara's back.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked before coughing.

"She went to pick something up." Eliza said.

"Oh." Kara said disappointed.

"She'll be back soon."

"Really?"

"Really." Eliza said as she helped Kara move to the bathroom. As they reached the door Eliza said. "Call if you need anything and shout if you start to get dizzy."

"Okay." Kara sniffed before disappearing. Eliza waited until she heard the water running before going back out to the kitchen to make Kara some honey tea. Just as she got there the front door opened.

"Alex?" Eliza asked confused when she saw her eldest panting breathlessly as she dragged boxes into the apartment.

"Hey mom." Alex said releasing the boxes and trying to get her breath back.

"What are you doing? You are still meant to be resting, not doing whatever it is you're doing. What are you doing?"

"Setting up solar lamps for Kara." Alex explained trying to get her breath back. "Now Lena owns the block she really needs to put an elevator in." She then looked round and asked. "Where is she?"

"Shower." Eliza said.

"With any luck I'll be finished before she gets out." Alex said as she opened one of the boxes and started to extract some lamps only to wince in pain.

"Easy." Eliza said hurrying to Alex's side. "You need to rest."

"After I've set these up."

"I'll set them up." Eliza stated.

"You?"

"I am quite capable of setting up a lamp." Eliza pointed out.

"There's a little more to it than that." Alex said.

"Well you can talk me through it as you sit over there and rest." Eliza countered pointing to the bed. When Alex didn't move she added. "Go."

"Fine." Alex conceded. "How was she?"

"Still suffering. Sad you weren't here."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you'd be back soon." Eliza said as she set the lamps up. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Nope." Alex responded, but when Eliza turned and stared at her she asked. "Can we just focus on getting Kara better?"

Eliza's argument was cut off by the bathroom door opening.

"Alex? You came back?" Kara asked as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Alex on her bed.

"Of course I came back. How are you feeling?"

"Hate not having powers." Kara complained miserably.

"You answered with multisyllabic words so you must be feeling better." Eliza commented from the far side of the room. "Did the shower help?"

"A bit." Kara said swaying slightly.

"Come on." Alex said standing and guiding her sister to the bed. "You should be resting."

"You should both be resting." Eliza commented.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked noticing Eliza was surrounded by boxes and lamps.

"Setting up some solar lamps for you." Alex said. "Don't worry they'll surround your bed so you should be comfortable."

"You can do that? Why has the DEO not done that before?" Kara asked.

"They are less efficient this way."

"But so much more comfortable." Kara pointed out.

"Ok, all done." Eliza said.

"Really?" Alex asked surprised.

"Really." Eliza said walking over to Kara. As she reached her she felt her forehead and commented. "Still warm, but not burning. Do you think you can manage some food?"

"No." Kara said miserably.

"Let's get the lamps turned on then." Alex said.

"You'll stay?" Kara asked Alex.

"I'm not going anywhere."

-00-

When Kara next woke, bathed in fake sunlight, she no longer felt foggy and nothing hurt. Optimistically she tried to use her x-ray vision to stare through the wall. When it work she nearly whooped in delight. Instead though she stood and went to the lounge where Alex was watching TV.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"You're still here." Kara said ignoring the question.

"Of course I am, you need me." Alex smiled before doubt took over and she asked. "Is that not okay?"

"It's great." Kara said sitting on the couch next to Alex.

"Can I get you anything? Mom left soup or I have your favourite restaurants on speed dial."

"A hug?" Kara asked optimistically.

"Sure." Alex smiled pulling Kara into her arms. For a minute the two sat in silence until Kara's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Alex asked amused.

"A little."

"I'm not surprised, I can't remember the last time you went more than four hours without food. In fact when was the last time you had a potsticker?"

"I can't remember."

"That sounds like too long. I'll order something."

-00-

As the two sat on the couch devouring the food Alex had ordered Kara said.

"I want things back to how they were."

"So do I." Alex agreed. "But I don't know how to fix it. I said some horrible things to you."

"We both said things we didn't mean." Kara said.

"It's not just what I said, it's what I did, or rather didn't do. You were hurting and I let you wallow. I shouldn't have."

"I needed space and time."

"You hate space and time." Alex reminded her. "You've never tried to get through things alone before."

"Things changed."

"I know, you warned me, but I didn't see it. I never meant to ignore you or make you feel like you weren't important."

"I know. But I guess it wasn't you not being around that bothered me." Kara said.

"Then what was it?" Alex asked. When Kara didn't immediately answer Alex said. "Please Kara, I need to know so I can fix things."

"Even when you were around you were different. You never talked about Jeremiah. When he saved me from Cadmus, you never talked about it. I felt like you were disappointed in me for not rescuing him." Kara said.

"It wasn't that." Alex said.

"Then what?"

"I miss dad." Alex said. "And I find it really hard to talk to you about it with you."

"Because I doubted him? Because I didn't try to find him?"

"No. Because I feel like I'm reminding you of what you lost. And whereas we may get dad back, you'll never get your dad back."

"But I could get Jeremiah back." Kara pointed out. "My parents, my world, they're gone. I've accepted that." Kara said. "But I still have my Earth family and maybe one day we can get Jeremiah back."

"But?" Alex asked sensing Kara was holding something back.

"I ..."

"What?"

"I feel like, I just wonder….how many people do I have to lose before the Universe decides I have lost enough?" Kara asked. "I mean Krypton, my parent, Aunt Astra, Mon-El and then you."

"You never lost me." Alex said. "I lost you. You will always be my sister. And there will be times when I do my best to destroy what we have, and believe me I am working on that, but Kara I love you."

"I love you too." Kara said hugging Alex too tightly. Hearing the crack Kara let go and apologised as she saw Alex wince."

"It's okay. Wait. Your powers are back?"

"Um, yeah." Kara said trying to not look guilty.

"That's great." Alex smiled hugging Kara. When she pulled away she asked. "Why are you not more excited?"

"Um, well..."

"You already knew? How long have you known?"

"A few hours." Kara confessed. "Since I woke up."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked.

"I liked spending time with you. I thought you'd leave if I was better." Kara said not looking directly at Alex.

"Kara, I am so sorry for everything." Alex said pulling her into her arms. "I know you've heard this before from me but I am so sorry for everything that I said and did. I have always tried so hard to be the perfect sister, but over the last year it's like I forgot how. I know you said before you thought I was slipping away and I told you I wasn't. And I believed that. And I thought that you thought I was slipping away because you were deflecting from your feelings for Mon-El. I never even considered that what you thought was real and I should have done. I have been such a bad sister and I am really sorry."

"You've not been a bad sister."

"Yes I have, I managed to persuade you that my life would have been better without you, but it wouldn't." Alex said before adding. "The only reason I wish you weren't my sister is because that would mean Krypton was never destroyed and you still had your Kryptonian family." Alex said hugging her tighter before asking. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Kara said.

"Seeing how you are like the most power person in the world, next time I'm an idiot don't walk away. Lock me in a room and tell me how much I am hurting you so I can make it right before it is too late."

-00-

"Hey you two." Eliza smiled when she entered the apartment and saw Alex and Kara on the couch.

"Hey mom." Alex called.

"I got my powers back." Kara said happily.

"That's great Sweetie." Eliza replied. "And your back?"

"All healed."

"I'm so happy for you." Eliza said as she hugged Kara. "I'd ask if you were hungry, but from the pizza boxes I'm guessing the answer is no."

"I'm starving." Kara said.

"Seriously? You making up for lost time or something?" Alex asked causing Kara to gently hit her with a cushion.

"Hey!" Alex protested before looking at her watch and saying to Eliza. "I can't believe how late it is. Should you be working so hard?"

"I lost track of time." Eliza said. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Takeout?" Kara asked. "I mean you've been working all day."

"Smooth." Alex commented to Kara.

-00-

Once the trio finished eating their dinner they sat back and watched the end of the film. But when Alex felt herself start to doze off she abruptly stood and said.

"I need to go."

"You can stay here." Kara offered.

"I have to get back." Alex said. "But I'll see you tomorrow." She added before hugging Kara and leaving.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked once the door had shut behind Alex.

"Probably just tired." Eliza said. "But you tell me, you've been with her all day. And it looked like you were back to normal when I came in."

"She seemed fine. She stayed and we talked. It was good. I thought everything was fine. But she was kind of abrupt just now."

"Well it is late." Eliza said. "Or she could be about to go into a food coma." She suggested as they got rid of the takeout cartons. "I'm sure she'll be fine. And you heard her say she'll be back tomorrow."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21

"You're alive." Cat said as Kara walked into her office.

"I am." Kara agreed as she obediently waited for Cat to direct her to the couch.

"I was starting to wonder." Cat said as Kara sat.

"I got sick and I know you hate germs. Which by the way I now totally understand."

"I assume you are recovered now?" Cat asked trying not to recoil at the thought of germs.

"I am."

"And your powers?"

"Back."

"But Supergirl isn't?"

"No. Not yet."

"I see. Well I can't say I blame you. How are things with your sister?"

"Good, I think."

"You think?"

"We've started talking and sharing again, but it's going to take time to get back to where we were."

"I have no doubt you'll get there." Cat said. "She is clearly as persistent as you are."

"I read the article you wrote." Kara said. "Thank you."

"All I did was report on what happened." Cat shrugged.

"You didn't mention Barry and the others in the article."

"No."

"Why?"

"The city has just overcome a vigilante problem, the last thing we need to do is spawn another one. Besides, if it weren't for you they wouldn't have come. So ultimately you are to thank. Also the President doesn't want people to know that it is possible to jump to other Earths. I can't say I blame her. We create enough problems as it is." Cat explained before asking. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"I am sure you will come to the right decision, but take your time." Cat said. "I'm also sure your foster mother would appreciate going back to Midvale and spending time with you and Alex. But if and when you are ready, you still have a job here."

"Thank you." Kara replied.

-00-

"So that was a fast exit last night." Eliza commented when she saw Alex at the temporary DEO building.

"It was late." Alex shrugged.

"It was." Eliza said before waiting for Alex to break. Eventually Alex sighed and said.

"You were right. I'm not over what happened. I keep having flashbacks and nightmares."

"Have you talked to Maggie?"

"Kind of." Alex said but when Eliza just looked at her she added. "Not really. I mean I've talked a little, you kind of have to when you wake up screaming….. But I could have talked more. It's just hard."

"I know. But you are not alone. You didn't have to run away in the middle of the night."

"It wasn't the middle of the night and I wasn't running away. At least not from you. I just didn't want Kara to see me so..."

"Human? Normal?" Eliza suggested.

"I was going to go with broken."

"You're not broken." Eliza said hugging her. "You just need time to recover."

"But I don't have that luxury, especially in front of Kara. I mean she has done nothing wrong. But if she finds out we both know she'll blame herself and I don't want her to blame herself for what happened."

"She already does." Eliza said. "Nothing you do will change that. All Kara wants is her sister back. If you keep hiding things you'll lose her forever."

"It't not her job to deal with my baggage especially after everything I did to her."

"You're right, it's not. But if you don't give her the option she'll think it is because you don't trust her."

-00-

"Kara! This is a surprise." Lena said as Kara entered her office. "I assume this visit means you are feel better?"

"You have no idea." Kara smiled.

"And yet no Supergirl?"

"No."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Eliza has done so much for me over these last few days, I don't want to add to her stress."

"And the rest slash real reason?" Lena pressed.

"If Supergirl comes back she'll stay. She can't walk away again."

"And you don't know if that's what you want?"

"No."

"Well, I'm just bad to have Kara back. So glad in fact I have a present for you." Lena said opening her desk drawer. "I was going to bring it round later, but you've saved me the trip." She added handing Kara a small box, which she opened before exclaiming.

"It's a phone."

"It is. Winn said he managed to transfer everything over to it from your backup drive. So you should be good to go."

"I can't accept this." Kara said.

"It's just a phone." Lena shrugged. "And now you'll have no excuse for ignoring me."

"Thank you." Kara repeated as Lena casually asked.

"How are things going with Alex?"

"Good. We talked and we're getting there."

"But?" Lena asked.

"But what?" Kara countered.

"Kara, after you told me who you were I spent hours trying to recall all the times you hid things from me and what I came to realise is when you hide things you get a telltale expression. It's subtle, but now I know what to look for it is really easy to see. So what's wrong with you and Alex?"

"It's not the same." Kara confessed. "It feels different."

"It was a big fight, it'll probably take time." Lena said.

"I know and I hope that if I keep saying things are fine and act normally, maybe they'll turn out fine." Kara said. "It just feels like it is a long way off."

"You'll be okay." Lena said hugging her.

"Speaking of acting normally we were talking about having a games night next week. Do you want to come?" Kara asked when she pulled away.

"To games night?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, it's where we play games."

"I gathered from the name." Lena said dryly. "But's that what you do with your family and work friends."

"You're my friend." Kara said. "I'd like you to come."

"If you want me there I'll be there."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"You're still hiding something." Lena said watching Kara.

"I read the CatCo article about the battle with the aliens and your part in it." Kara said.

"Ah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I have an uncanny knack of ending up in cells on alien ships?" Lena asked. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"But you still managed to hack their system from your cell."

"Turns out you were right, interfacing with alien computers isn't that hard."

"If it weren't for you, that ship could have taken out National City." Kara argued.

"What I did would have meant nothing if you hadn't bought us time by nearly killing yourself." Lena countered.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she returned to her apartment and saw her sister outside.

"I wanted to check on you." She said.

"I'm fine." Kara shrugged opening her apartment door. "You could have waited inside."

"I didn't want to intrude." Alex said awkwardly.

"You wouldn't be." Kara said. "You're always welcome."

"Am I?" Alex asked, her forehead creased as if she feared the answer.

"Of course you are." Kara said hugging her.

"I've missed you." Alex said.

"I missed you too." Kara returned.

"So where have you been?" Alex asked finally pulling away.

"I went to see Cat and Lena."

"Does that mean you are going back to work?" Alex asked.

"No. I mean I haven't decided yet." Kara said. "But Lena gave me a new phone."

"Did you need a new phone?" Alex asked.

"Well I kinda lost my old one." Kara shrugged.

"When?"

"No idea, maybe when I was on the other Earth."

"Wait, you've not had a phone this entire time?" Alex asked.

"No."

"So when you never replied it wasn't actually because you were ignoring me?"

"No. I had no idea you were texting or calling me." Kara said looking guilty.

"How come Lena knew you needed a phone and I didn't?" Alex asked.

"Um, well she came round to find out why I was ignoring her and I told her it was because I lost my phone. I guess we never had that conversation."

"No we didn't. We've not been so good at the communicating thing recently." Alex concurred. "But that does bring me to why I'm here. Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I want to explain whey I left like I did last night."

"It was late." Kara said.

"It was, but that wasn't the reason I left."

"You were missing Maggie?"

"No. Well yes, but not the reason." Alex said. Seeing Kara was about to have another guess she quickly continued. "I've been having nightmares and I didn't want you to find out. So when I started to feel myself fall to sleep I left."

"Why?" Kara said looking hurt.

"I was trying to protect you. I thought you'd blame yourself. But part of the way we got into this mess was from not talking to each other. So I wa-" Alex explained. The explanation being cut off by Kara engulfing her in a hug.

"You don't always have to protect me." Kara said.

"Kinda do. Comes with being a big sister." Alex replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out of there sooner." Kara said holding Alex tightly.

"Well I chased you off this planet so that was kind of on me." Alex replied.

"I shouldn't have left you."

"Yes you should. After everything I and everyone else did to you, you had no reason to stay." Alex said pulling away. "I'm just so happy you are here and giving me another chance."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Kara asked.

"Honestly, I just want to forget."

"As you once told me that's not healthy."

"Those don't sound like my words." Alex said.

"They were. Then you hounded me until I'd talk."

"That sounds more like me." Alex said smiling weakly.

"So, do I need to hound you?" Kara asked.

Sighing Alex walked to the couch and sat down. "It wasn't what they did. It was what I felt."

"How do you mean?"

"Even when Rick had me and I was drowning, I never doubted that you would find me. But when I was in that mine I lost hope. I couldn't fight them. I mean I tried, but that normally ended in a lot more pain for me than them. Before I was moved to isolation we heard from the new prisoners about what was happening. We heard how J'onn and your cousin had been taken. There was no way out and the one person who could save us wasn't even in our Universe." Seeing Kara was about to speak Alex squeezed her hand and continued. "But I wasn't sure I wanted you to come back. I mean I did, but at the same time I thought you were happy on Barry's Earth and I didn't want to ruin that. After everything I had done I didn't deserve rescuing. I didn't deserve hope."

"No one deserves not to have hope." Kara said.

"What I remember about my time in the mine isn't the beatings and everything else they did it's the moment I lost hope. And now that feeling, I can't shake it."

"I'll always come for you." Kara said.

"But that's the thing, I don't deserve that." Alex said.

"Even if that were true, which it isn't, you said I will always be your sister. Well part of being your sister is being there for you, whether you want it or not."

-00-

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked as Kara sat on the couch, clearly not watching the movie, that evening.

"Kara?" Alex pressed when her sister didn't respond.

"Hmmm, sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine."

"I think you should try answering that again." Maggie said.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Barry and the others. I mean they left in kind of a hurry and no one has heard anything from them."

"Do you want to go to his Earth?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe."

"Because you know mom will kill us?" Alex asked.

"Us?"

"I'm not letting you go alone." Alex said.

"You're not recovered yet." Kara argued.

"I'm fine. I mean it Kara you're not going without me."

"So when do we go?" Maggie asked.

"We?" Alex and Kara asked in unison.

"You think I am going to stay here and explain to Eliza that you two have jumped to another universe? No way." Maggie said.

"Someone has to tell her. She'll go ballistic if we just disappear." Alex said.

"What about Winn?" Maggie suggested.

"Or J'onn. He did it last time." Kara said.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

"You sure this is the right place?" Alex asked as they walked down a dark corridor in S.T.A.R. labs. "Because based on what you said I was expecting more Star Trek, less Breaking Bad after a raid."

"And people, I was definitely expecting people." Maggie added.

"Something really bad must have happened." Kara said using her hearing to pick up heartbeats.

"There's a group this way." She said hurrying down the corridor. When they entered an empty room Maggie asked.

"Is your hearing playing up?"

"No. They're behind that wall." Kara said, confirming it with her X-ray vision.

"Ok, well how do we get behind it?" Alex asked. "Assuming your friends don't want you to trash this place more than it has already been trashed."

"There's a join right here." Kara said running her fingers over the wall. "And, here we go." she said as the wall suddenly disappeared.

"That was weird." Maggie commented as Barry asked.

"Kara?"

"Barry? What happened?" Kara asked relieved to see her friend.

"There was a slight time snafu." Cisco said.

"But it wasn't me this time." Barry said.

"What do you mean this time?" Alex asked. "How often do you guys damage time?"

"More often than you'd think." Ray said. "But sometimes we screw things up for the better." He smiled before adding. "That's our motto."

"Not our motto." Cisco corrected before pointing to Ray and saying. "Their motto."

"What are you time cowboys?" Maggie asked.

"More like time guardians." Ray said.

"Who caused a time snafu?" Maggie pressed.

"I'm kinda thinking you need to watch Back to the Future." Kara said. "Wait you have that here right?"

"Yeah." Barry smiled.

"So what happened with this time snafu?" Alex asked.

"Well, we may have accidentally displaced some super powered, super evil, villains from the future and now they're here. Although to be fair, it may not have been us." Ray explained.

"How was it not you? They hitched a ride in your ship." Cisco pointed out.

"Where are the others?" Kara asked.

"Detainment camp." Barry explained.

"What exactly happened?" Kara pressed.

"Well these guys from the future hate meta-humans and are trying to eradicate us. Their ideas are pretty popular and three of them hold political seats in Central City and Star City."

"Hold political seats? How long have they been here for?" Kara asked.

"A while." Barry said. "But they kind of went under our radar, we didn't see the threat until it was too late."

"Because you were helping me?" Kara asked looking guilty.

"No, by then it was too late. This started a long time ago. We just didn't realise until last week how dangerous the situation was." Barry explained.

"Why are you guys hiding in a safe room?" Maggie asked trying to move Kara on from feeling guilty.

"We came back here to get supplies. When you triggered the silent alarms we assumed it was them coming for us." Cisco said.

"And you hid rather then tried to fight?" Alex asked.

"Well there are a few problems with the fighting part." Ray said. "As they are from the future they know about us, well some of us, and have counter measures."

"What kind of countermeasures?" Kara asked.

"They have set up some sort of field that technology that suppresses our powers. At least the powers of any meta-human that exist due to the accelerator explosion." Barry said.

"Like you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Barry replied. "Inside the detainment camp there is a large scale field stopping any meta having powers. Out here they have weapons which with a direct hit can suppress powers for awhile."

"Awhile?"

"Long enough to get us bound in cuffs that stop our powers." Barry said. "They also have a device that allows them to track all metas. At least track them when they use their powers. So when we have tried to fight back they have swooped down and taken us out."

"But Oliver isn't a meta-human?" Kara said.

"No he isn't. And as the detainment camp is in Star City he led the attack on it, but he and the others got captured." Barry said.

"During that fight they kind of destroyed my suit. We came back here to get parts before returning to Star city." Ray added.

"So you guys want some help?" Kara asked.

"You sure you're ready for that?" Barry asked concerned.

"Absolutely."

-00-

"We're back." Barry called hours later when they finally made it back to Arrow's lair.

"Thank god!" Felicity exclaimed, without turning away from the computer. "I thought you guys had been captured."

"No. But we did run into a friend."

"A friend?" Felicity asked confused before finally turning round. "Kara? Are you okay? Are you here to help? Because it would be a really sucky time for a vacation."

"I'm here to help." Kara smiled before hugging Felicity.

"I am so glad to see you." Felicity replied. When she pulled away Kara said.

"This is my sister Alex."

"So alien as well?" Felicity asked Alex.

"No." Alex said.

"Powers?"

"No."

"Just a badass." Kara said.

"You'll fit right in." Felicity smiled before looking at Maggie.

"Maggie Sawyer. Just a normal detective." Maggie greeted.

"Every team needs one of those." Felicity said.

"So is everyone else in the detainment camp?" Kara asked.

"I'm still here." John said limping into the room. "But everyone else has been taken."

"Good news is I managed to hack into one of their systems. Bad news is their plan is bad, like really bad." Felicity said.

"How bad?" Barry asked.

"Well they are working on a massive field generator that could be deployed on a city wide level." Felicity said.

"So all metas will be neutralised." John said.

"Only that's not the bad part." Felicity said. "From the preliminary tests they did it looks like the field actually damages metas. Prolonged exposure will be deadly."

"So we need a way to stop the meta-human power suppressor thing and find a way to break our friends out?" Kara said.

"In a nutshell." Felicity said.

"Do you know where they are planning on generating the field?"

"No. There was nothing in the files."

"Can I see what you found?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Felicity said pulling the files up on a computer.

"Are these accurate?" Alex asked.

"As far as we know, why?"

"The files contain the field characteristics including the carrier frequency. Do you have terrain data for the city?" Alex asked.

"Sure, right here." Felicity said pulling it up on another screen.

"You have an idea?" Kara asked.

"According to the plans they plan on producing the suppression field by transmitting a strong signal."

"Kind of like Myriad?" Kara asked.

"Precisely." Alex agreed as everyone else looked lost. "But they don't have the power Non did, so they are more constrained on where they can transmit from."

"So we can run a propagation model to work out where that carrier frequency has to be transmitted from in order to cover the city." Barry said sitting down and typing.

"It won't be perfect as we don't know what antenna they are planning on using. But it should give us some locations." Alex said.

"Which we can correlate with power draw." Felicity added as she started typing. "Known locations and satellite imagery." She said more to herself than anyone else. "And we are down to one, and of course it had to be that one."

"What's wrong with that one?" Kara asked.

"It's guarded like Fort Knox and has it's own power source, so we can't just knock out the grid."

"But we have Supergirl." Maggie pointed out.

"We do." Felicity said. "But they have an entire army, a very well armed with weapons from the future, army." Felicity said.

"So we need weapons." Alex said.

"Weapons? Weapons we can do." Felicity said. "This way." She added leading them to the weapons store.

"And I thought the DEO had fun toys." Maggie commented.

"Can we take whatever we want?" Alex asked.

"Mi casa es su casa." Felicity said.

"Although in this case, mi arsenal es tu arsenal." Ray added.

"You're drooling." Maggie pointed out to Alex.

"We so need a bigger budget at the DEO." Alex said. "Wait is that the AA12 Atchisson Assault Shotgun?"

"It is. But if you like that, you'll probably like the Magpul FMG-9." Dig said.

"You have that?" Alex asked.

"You are going to dehydrate if you drool anymore." Maggie warned.

"So, do you have a plan?" Kara asked.

"I have an idea." Cisco said. "But we'll need someone in the detainment camp who can tell the others the plan."

"I'll do it." Barry said. "They're already looking for me."

"You sure?" Cisco asked. "I mean you've heard the stories."

"What stories?" Kara asked.

"They're experimenting on metas." Cisco said. "To 'cure' them."

"You can't go in Barry." Kara argued.

"Someone has to."

"I can do it." Alex offered.

"I appreciate the offer." Barry said. "But ignoring the fact Kara looks like she is going to have a stroke I am known to them and am most likely to end up in the same wing as the others. You wouldn't. Also I can use my powers and get them to track me. It has to be me."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

"Easy." Oliver said as Barry opened his eyes.

"Oliver? I made it?"

"If by made it you mean get captured? Then yes." Oliver said.

"Good, I was worried for a minute."

"You were worried you hadn't been captured?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yeah." Barry said wincing as he tried to move.

"Your plan was to get captured?" Sara asked.

"Yeah."

"Because you are hiding an arsenal on you?" Sara asked.

"No. To tell you the plan."

"What plan?" Oliver asked.

"The one that seemed much better before I was used as a punch bag." Barry said trying to sit up.

"Well this room is being watched so you might want to think carefully before speaking." Oliver warned, supporting his friend as he leaned against a wall.

"Okay." Barry said. "Where is everyone else?"

"Getting food."

"That's great, we should go too." Barry smiled.

"Seriously? You don't even have powers and you are still hungry?" Oliver asked.

"For once I don't want food. I need to get a message out to as many of the prisoners as possible."

"What message?" Sara asked.

"No matter what, do nothing."

"You broke into here to tell everyone to do nothing?" Sara asked before looking at Oliver. "I thought he was meant to be smart."

-00-

"Okay, where are we?" Kara asked as she approached Cisco, Ray, Dig and Maggie.

"Barry is in the detention centre. Hopefully he's got the message out." Cisco said.

"My suit is all patched up, so I'm ready to go." Ray said.

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked.

"Either drooling in the armoury or geeking out with Felicity." Maggie said.

"She and Felicity were working on a new toy." Ray said as he tested the features on his suit.

"Everyone ready?" Alex asked as she approached the group with Felicity.

"We are."

"You sure you are going to be able to locate them?" Felicity asked.

"It won't be a problem." Supergirl said.

"Okay then." Felicity replied. "Dig, I need you to stay here and run things as I need to be there plugging stuff in."

"Not like I'll be much good out there anyway." Dig said looking at his leg.

"Ray, Cisco you're with me." Felicity instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Ray smiled.

"Yeah, don't do that." She replied looking stern before turning to Alex, Maggie and Kara. "Good luck. I'll send the signal when we're ready."

-00-

"They are down there and there." Kara said pointing to a part of the compound from the roof of a skyscraper. "Inside that building."

"You going to fly us in?" Alex asked.

"Isn't there a better way?" Maggie asked.

"What's better than flying?" Kara questioned.

"Anything that involves my feet staying on the ground." Maggie pointed out.

"You ride a bike but don't like flying?" Kara asked amused.

"Flying is the fastest way in there." Alex pointed out.

"But not subtle."

"But we are trying to create a distraction anyway." Kara shrugged before hearing the high frequency signal. "We're on." She said before picking up Alex and Maggie and flying off.

As Supergirl landed in the compound with Alex and Maggie the surprised guards turned to face them and started to shoot. Supergirl immediately shielded Alex and Maggie with her body

With the guard momentarily confused as to why their guns had no effect, Kara, Alex and Maggie started to fight back, drawing the guards into hand to hand combat.

"That's hot." Mick said to Sara as they watched the fight from where they were chained in the corner.

"It is." Sara agreed.

"Should we help?" Nate asked.

"Looks like they have it covered. And Barry said do nothing." Sara said as one of the guards went flying past them courtesy of Supergirl. She then looked at Oliver and asked. "Who are the sidekicks?"

"Alex, Kara's sister and Maggie, Alex's fiancé." Oliver said.

"You guys okay?" Kara asked when the guards were finally dealt with.

"Skirt, you came for me." Mick grinned.

"Sure." Kara said as she tore off their restraints and passed Oliver his bow and arrows.

"How did you find us?" Oliver asked.

"I followed your heartbeats."

"Both cool and a little creepy." Thea said taking her weapons from Kara.

"So now what?" Oliver asked.

"You all need to wear one of these." Alex said handing them small devices. "If Felicity, Cisco and Ray do their thing the field generator is about to make everyone go down."

"Go down?" Oliver asked.

"The field generator is about to send out a pulse that is going to knock everyone not wearing one of these out." Alex explained causing the assembled group to put the devices on.

"Where's Barry?" Kara asked.

"Lab one with the others." Oliver said as the lights flickered. "He was taken twenty minutes ago."

"That was probably the field generator." Alex said looking at the lights.

"So no more guards?" Mick asked.

"Temporarily anyway." Alex said.

"You made it." Barry said appearing at normal speed from the corridor.

"We did. Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'll live. Unfortunately the others are out cold. But I'm not so I assume the devices worked?" Barry said.

"They did. Did you get the message out?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know how many people ignored it though."

"Why did you want people to do nothing?" Oliver asked.

"If there was an attempted break out they probably would have increased the power in the field they were generating." Barry explained.

"And that's bad because?" Oliver asked.

"You remember when cell phones first came out and everyone thought they cooked you from the inside?" Barry asked.

"Yeah."

"That is basically what the field does to metas. The power used in here was low enough not to cause permanent damage, we hope. But if they increased the power a lot of metas would have died." Barry explained.

"So now what?" Mick asked looking to Sara.

"Now we kick ass and get out of here." She said as she strapped on another blade.

"Actually no." Barry said.

"What do you mean no?" Sara asked.

"Um well, the plan is to fortify the camp." Barry explained.

"Not escape?" Sara asked.

"No. There are too many metas here, good and bad. And there are a lot of weapons that can be used against them." Barry said. "Right now you need to secure the dangerous metas and protect the good ones, while we take out the bad guys."

"Which we'll do how?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity set up a tracking algorithm. They are in three locations right now. One very close to here, one across town and the other at Central City." Ray said landing in front of them. "Based on distance and potential danger we need you to take the closest one, Barry the one across the city and Supergirl the ones in Central City."

"As soon as you use your powers they'll track you." Oliver reminded Barry.

"Actually, no they won't." Alex said handing Barry another small metal object. "This should stop them tracking you and make you immune to the effects of their guns."

"Cool. Um, but how?" Barry asked.

"Portable sig gen." Alex surmised. "Set up to shield you from the effects of the signal. If they change the carrier frequency though you will lose the protection so this is only a short term solution."

"But you could remodulate the signal to accommodate couldn't you?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Alex said looking suspiciously at Kara.

"How did you know that?" Maggie asked.

"It's what the Borg do." Kara shrugged.

"So, Barry takes the group across the city. I'll take the ones closest to here and you take the ones in Central City?" Oliver asked looking at Supergirl.

"We take the ones in Central City." Alex corrected.

"What? You're not coming." Kara said to Alex.

"Yes I am, you are not going alone."

"You should be in bed recovering, not fighting crazed maniacs from the future. We have no idea how well guarded they are going to be." Kara argued.

"Even more reason for me to come. I am going to be in enough trouble with mom as it is."

"Did she just say trouble with mom?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, the mom is one scary chick. Hot but scary." Mick said causing Supergirl to spin round and say.

"Please stop speaking in front of me."

"Guys we need to get going." Barry said.

"Are you coming as well?" Kara asked Maggie.

"I'll stay and help with things here." Maggie replied. "But look after Alex."

"Of course." Kara said before Maggie went to Alex and said.

"Be safe." With that she kissed her goodbye.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

"I told you not to come." Kara said when she noticed Alex wince.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm just a little stiff. I'm fine." Alex assured her.

"And you say I'm the bad liar." Kara said before knocking another guard out.

"We stick together. I mean we both know mom won't let me back on our Earth without you." Alex said shooting another guard who hit the ground with a metallic clang causing her to ask. "Did that sound right?"

"They're robots or androids or cyborgs. Which ones are humanoid but don't have hearts?"

"Androids." Alex said. "Like Data. Wait are they all androids?"

"So far." Kara said. "Makes it easier to find our target. Only a few heartbeats to focus on."

"You didn't think about mentioning that earlier?"

"You're having enough problems concentrating on walking." Kara pointed out as Alex shot some more guards. "I didn't want you to stress about an army of Terminators."

"The way they are going down they are more like Battle Droids." Alex commented. "How far to the target?"

"Why are you tired? Do you need to rest? Do you want to stay here?" Kara asked before using her heat vision on some new androids.

"Kara, I'm fine. I just need to know how much ammo to conserve." Alex said.

"Oh, well we're nearly there. Assuming we are going to the right there." Kara said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here, where it is safe?"

"Kara, I am not leaving your side." Alex said.

"Fine. But please don't get hurt."

"Wasn't planning to." Alex said as they reached a large set of double doors.

"Five heartbeats through there." Kara said. "Ready?"

"Ready." Alex agreed as she loaded a new clip. "Do you actually have a plan?"

"Go in and tell them to surrender." Kara shrugged as she opened the door.

-00-

"Barry, hey. You're back and are all speedy." Felicity said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"I am, but the device you and Alex made is no longer working."

"You sure?" Felicity asked taking it off him.

"Yeah. Fortunately I managed to detain Attwood, Sharpe and Shearer first, but they did something as they were able to follow me."

"So they tracked you here?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, but they kind of know we are holding out here so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"It's not. Just want to know when I can shoot something?" Mick shrugged.

"Soon." Sara assured him.

"Any news from Oliver?" Barry asked.

"They have captured Green and Hastings. They should be back soon." Felicity said.

"What about Kara and Alex?"

"No news yet." Felicity said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Barry said to Maggie.

"It's not Kara and Alex I'm worried about." Maggie said putting on a brave face to cover her worry.

"How are things here?" Barry asked.

"All the known criminal metas are locked away. The others are in the mess." Maggie said. "Unsurprisingly they are motivated to fight."

"Good, because we'll need all the help we can get." Barry commented.

"Okay, try this." Felicity said handing Barry's device back to him. "That should keep you safe. Well safer."

"Thanks." Barry said taking the device.

-00-

"Give it up Hartley." Supergirl said marching into the boardroom.

"I don't think so." The man behind the desk said. "If you want to live, surrender now. Else you will meet an early death."

"The only surrendering will be done by you." Supergirl said.

"I admire your arrogance, but I guess arrogance is easy when you believe you hold the upper hand. But we figured out what you did. I will concede it was quite clever. But we have changed the frequency and your devices are useless." The man behind the desk said.

"That doesn't really worry us." Alex said as the man pressed a button.

"Should that mean something to us?" Supergirl asked.

With that Hartley nodded to his guards, human and androids, who raised their weapons and fired at Supergirl and Alex.

Once again Supergirl shielded Alex with her body. When all the clips were empty Supergirl stood straight, while still ensuring she was shielding Alex, and asked.

"Done?"

This time he pressed another couple of buttons before nodding at his guards.

When one of the androids stepped towards Supergirl she punched it hard enough to send the head flying off the metallic body.

"You're not a meta." Hartley stated as he watched on.

"No."

"But you are bullet proof and have superhuman strength. That must mean you're the alien. I heard stories, but it all seemed so far fetched." The man said. "But then again I'm sure the idea of metas did too, before they existed. So unlike some I researched. You see back in my time or rather forward in my time I am one of the most successful men in America. I didn't become successful by luck. It was through hard work and planning. So I dug up every file there was on the mystery alien. I even had my people go to other Earths to gather any intel they could. And I figured out a weakness."

"Did you?" Supergirl asked trying not to look worried.

"I did. And I was rather disappointed. Such a human flaw."

"A human flaw?" Kara asked wondering where he was going.

"Indeed. The answer is simple. Electricity. A big enough current and you are as vulnerable as the rest of us." He said glancing at Alex who was frowning. "And she has just confirmed it." He smiled as the walls to the office lifted up and several androids stepped into the room. As one went straight to Alex and held her on place, the others shot electricity at Supergirl who fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Stop." Alex cried trying to free herself from the vice like grip of the android that held her.

"I don't think so." He smiled.

"I'll help you." Alex screamed. "But leave her alone."

"I'm intrigued." The man said waving to the soldiers who stopped firing. "Why would you help me? And what could you possibly offer?"

"This isn't my world, but she is my sister. If she lives I will help you."

"But what could you offer me?"

"I work for a government organisation designed to research and stop alien threats. I know more about alien technology that anyone else on this planet. I know how to make your anti-meta signal work better than you could imagine."

"No." Supergirl said from the floor causing the man to nod at one of the androids who zapped her again.

"Leave her alone and I will help you." Alex said.

"Bring her to the roof." He ordered the android holding Alex. He then looked at the androids near Kara and said. "Make sure she can't follow us. But leave her alive. Just."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kara! Are you okay? We were getting worried." Barry asked when Kara flew into the compound.

"Where's Alex?" Maggie asked immediately noticing Kara was alone.

"They took her." Kara said sadly. "There was nothing I could do."

"Who took her?" Oliver asked.

"Hartley and his squad of Terminators."

"Terminators?" Cisco asked before noticing the looks everyone was giving him. "Um, that was probably the wrong question".

"Where did they take her?" Maggie asked trying to remain calm.

"I don't know, but probably the base where they are making the weapon."

"Why there?" Sara asked.

"Alex said she'd help perfect the weapon if he let me live." Kara confessed.

"Did they have Kryptonite?" Maggie asked wondering how Kara could have been in danger.

"No. Electricity." Kara said.

"I'm guessing that's bad for you?" Felicity asked.

"It can kill me." Kara explained.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked frowning.

"I'm fine, but Alex is gone."

"So to save you, your sister offered to help build a weapon capable of killing all metas?" Cisco asked.

"Only to buy time. She wouldn't actually do that." Kara said.

"You sure we can trust her?" Cisco questioned. Seeing the glares Maggie and Kara were giving him he pointed out. "I mean you were pretty messed up when you came here last time."

"We can trust her. She'll do whatever it takes to stop them." Kara said. When she noticed Barry's expression she asked, looking hurt.

"You don't believe we can trust her?"

"I don't know Alex, all I know is what you have told me about her. So I'm pretty sure she would do whatever is required to keep you safe." Barry said.

"Alex wouldn't hurt you to protect me." Kara said. "Besides the easiest way to protect me is to send these maniacs back to their time. So we have to help her."

"Or stop her." Mick pointed out. "Either way I finally get to shoot someone. So I'm in."

"Let's go." Kara said.

"Hold on there. Charging in there isn't going to help." Oliver said.

"It could help Alex." Kara countered.

"We have one chance at this and if we get it wrong it won't just be Alex who dies. It will be every meta in the city." Oliver reminded her. Seeing Kara still looking determined Barry added.

"Kara you said on your Earth it was you and your cousin who took on the roles of superheroes, well on this Earth it is all of us. We work together to do whatever it takes to keep the planet safe. You're on our Earth, you don't have to do this alone. You are part of our team. Just give us a little time to come up with a plan that will work."

"Kara, I want her back as much as you, but they're right. We need a plan. Just give them a little time." Maggie added.

"Fine. I won't do anything, for now." She promised.

"Good. We'll get the plan finalised then we'll go." Barry said. "But to do that we need some intel."

"Like what?"

"The Terminator army, how deadly are they?" Barry asked.

"They're strong and shoot bolts of electricity but bullets take them out. So do punches." Kara said.

"Any idea how they are controlled?" Cisco asked.

"They responded to voice commands from Hartley." Kara said.

"I'll see what I can do." Felicity said walking off to her computer.

"In the mean time, the others could use some extra training." Oliver said.

"I'm really not in a good mood." Kara pointed out.

"Even better, you won't hold back."

-00-

"You lost your punchbags?" Maggie asked as she entered the room where Kara was pacing a couple of hours later.

"Sparring in a bad mood is never a good idea." Kara said. "Although I think Mick enjoyed it."

"So how are you doing?" Maggie asked walking over to Kara.

"I hate waiting."

"That is a Danvers trait." Maggie pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Kara said turning to face Maggie.

"For what?"

"This is my fault. They took her because of me. I let them take her. She was only on this Earth because of me."

"Kara, when bad things happen people, humans and aliens need someone to blame. Sometimes they blame someone else, sometimes they blame themselves. But at the end of the day, blaming is not going to help. You need to focus. I know we'll get her back."

"Does Alex?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Alex told me she lost hope in the mine because she thought I wasn't coming for her."

"Alex knows better. She knows we aren't going to give up until we have her back. And we are going to get her back." Maggie said. "But you need to believe that too."

"I do. I am not leaving this Earth without her." Kara said before hugging Maggie. "Sorry. This must be so hard on you."

"We'll get through it together." Maggie assured her.

"Kara." Barry called approaching the pair.

"You have a plan?" Kara asked.

"We do. It may not work, but it is the best we have." Barry said before leading Kara and Maggie back to the others.

-00-

"Okay. Felicity, Cisco and Ray you need to stop the field generator being turned on. If your, your…." Oliver started only to stumble with the name of their device.

"Spin-polarized current and a magnetic field suppression regulator." Felicity chipped in.

"Told you we needed a better name." Cisco said quietly.

"Yeah, that." Oliver said. "If you can't get it working, just blow it up."

"See that won't actually work." Cisco said, when Oliver glared at him he added. "But the Spin-polarized current and a magnetic field suppression regulator will so no need to worry about that."

"We have set one of them up here, so if it does go wrong the metas here should be okay, but evacuation would be better." Felicity said causing Oliver to turn to Sara.

"Sara, you take whatever team you want to get your ship back, if it all goes wrong we'll use it to evacuate the metas."

"I love it when you pretend to be in charge." Sara said before turning and saying. "Nate, Rory, Stein, Jax you're with me." She then looked at Maggie and asked. "Fancy a ride in my ship."

"She doesn't like flying." Kara pointed out.

"It's a ship?" Maggie said.

"A time travelling ship." Sara corrected.

"I'm not going to say no to that." Maggie answered as Oliver then continued.

"Kara, Barry, you'll come with me to stop Hartley and find Alex." He then looked at Kara and asked. "When we get in there can you find Alex?"

"As long as she isn't in a sound proof room."

"Okay, let's move out."

-00-

As Oliver, Kara and Barry entered the main building on the base Kara started to listen for Alex. As she did so Oliver checked in with the others.

"Felicity where are you?"

"Ray is clearing a path." She said. As guns fired in the background she added. "I miss my desk, my computer, my sanctuary...oh, this isn't good."

"What isn't?" Oliver asked.

"They just shot the spin-polarized current and a magnetic field suppression regulator and no no no, their field generator is warming up."

"Well turn it off."

"We can't get to it." Felicity said. "But we're working on it. But we should get all metas out of the city."

"Sara?" Oliver asked.

"We can see the Waverider. They have assigned her her own army. It almost makes it a fair fight." Sara said.

"Be quick, you need to get back and evacuate the metas." Oliver said before looking at Barry.

"I'm staying." Barry stated.

"You could die." Kara reminded him.

"We're in this together." Barry said.

"Okay." Oliver replied before looking at Kara and asking.

"Well?"

"I can't hear her heart. But I can hear Hartley." She said, trying to bury her worry.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Fifth floor."

"Okay, let's go. But remember it could be a trap." Oliver said as he noticed Kara grip his and Barry's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Flying is quicker." She said flying them up to where Hartley was. As they crashed through the window they were immediately surrounded by Hartley's guards who they started to fight off. As soon as they were dispatched Supergirl strode towards Hartley only for him to warn her.

"Come any closer and your sister will die. This is not your world and not your fight. You can leave with your sister now or you can cause her death."

"Where is she?" Kara asked.

"Let me show you." He smiled as he pressed some buttons and a video displayed. On the screen Kara saw Alex trapped in a small capsule. "This is a live feed. It shows your sister is alive and well. But she won't be for long." He said pressing another button which caused the capsule floor to open and the capsule to fall through it. "Your sister is in a small capsule, which also contains concrete. I have just released it into the ocean below this base. It is currently falling through the ocean. Unfortunately the capsule isn't fully water proof and I imagine it will start to leak very soon. Although I'm not sure if it is drowning or hypothermia that will kill her."

"Go." Oliver said. "We have this." Nodding Supergirl flew from the window as Oliver turned to Hartley and demanded.

"Turn off the device."

"The infamous Green Arrow, or Mayor Queen. You could have achieved so much if you could only see the good from the bad." Hartley smiled. "But it is not too late for you or your son. What was he called again? William? Now your alien has flown off there is no stopping the inevitable so join me."

"I'm glad she's gone." Oliver said.

"Because you don't trust aliens either?" Hartley asked.

"No. Because I am fairly sure she'd object when I do this." Oliver said firing an arrow into Hartley's leg. "She was your one chance of me going easy on you. But you just sent her away. Now you have threatened my son I don't care how much damage I cause you." He said firing another arrow into his leg. "How do we stop the device?"

"You don't." Hartley said as Oliver fired an arrow into his shoulder.

"Tell me." Oliver growled as he aimed another arrow at the man.

"There is nothing you can do." Hartley said as Oliver fired into his other shoulder.

"Good bye Mr Allen. It has not been a pleasure." Hartley smiled while looking at Barry before counting. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Oliver looked round concerned, half expecting Barry to collapse. When he didn't Barry zoomed round the room testing his speed.

"Looks like you failed." Oliver said moving over to Hartley and twisting one of the arrows round.

"Impossible." Hartley gasped. "They will all die."

"Probably. But not for a long time." Felicity said entering the room with Ray.

"You stopped it?" Oliver guessed.

"No. That would be Alex. She managed to sabotage it. When the PA warmed up it sent a signal that was not matched with the antenna which then caused fee….you don't care do you?"

"No." Oliver agreed.

"Speaking of Alex, where is she?"

"The water." Barry said to Oliver before disappearing in a blur.

When Oliver reached his side a minute later and saw no sign of Kara or Alex he asked.

"Can she breathe under water?"

"No idea." Barry said concerned.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. To the Guest reviewer, Alex will talk about how the latest drowning has effected her over the next couple of chapters.

* * *

As Kara swum through the dark, icy water she desperately searched for the capsule. The further down she swum, the darker it got and the more worried she became. Refusing to give up hope she kept swimming towards the dark depths until finally she saw an out of place glint. Swimming faster she reached the capsule and banged on the window. When Alex moved she rested her head against the glass in relief. However, as she saw the water rise in the capsule her relief was replaced by near panic.

In the capsule any hope Alex had from seeing Kara was quickly replaced by concern as she did the mental calculation on how long Kara had been without oxygen. Screaming at Kara to leave, Alex was frustrated when Kara stubbornly shook her head and moved to the bottom of the capsule. Once underneath the capsule Kara used what strength she had left to propel it to the surface. All the while water continued to flood into the capsule.

When the capsule finally broke through the surface Kara gulped in air as she flew the capsule to the ground, concerned she could no longer hear Alex's heart. Moving round to the front she saw Alex was unconscious and completely submerged in water. Ripping the door off she pulled her limp sister out of the capsule as Oliver and Barry reached them.

"Alex!" She cried. "Her heart, it's stopped."

"I've got this." Oliver said as he started CPR. As Kara watched on in horror Barry tried to offer comfort. As Kara was loosing all hope Alex suddenly coughed.

"Easy." Oliver warned.

"Kara?" Alex spluttered.

"Right here." Kara said pulling Alex into her arms. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Not on your watch." Alex said clinging to Kara for comfort and heat. Eventually Alex pulled away and slapped Kara's arm.

"What was that for?" Kara asked.

"What were you thinking? You could have drowned." Alex pointed out.

"I was never going to leave you." Kara said pulling her shivering sister back into her arms.

"Alex!" Maggie called as she ran over. "What happened?"

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"Apart from nearly drowning." Kara said pulling away and letting Maggie get close to Alex.

"Again?" Maggie asked in disbelief as she hugged Alex who reached out and held Kara's hand.

-00-

"Do I really need to remind you that you have a son. You have a responsibility to him to not come home broken." Felicity said as she led Oliver into the infirmary on the Waverider.

"I'm not broken. It's barely a scratch." Oliver responded.

"You and I have different definitions of a scratch." Felicity countered before she saw Alex and Kara. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She said before realising it was Kara who was being checked out in the infirmary. Confused she looked at Alex and said. "I thought it was you who drowned."

"It was." Kara said.

"Then why are you being tested?" Felicity asked.

"Because Kara was hit with enough electricity to do serious damage and it wasn't that along she lost her powers." Alex explained.

"I'm fine." Kara said. "It was you you technically died."

"I'm fine." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand before doing another test. "But if I take you back in anything less than perfect condition mom will kill me. So if you are really worried about me let me run the tests."

"Fine." Kara conceded happy for Alex to keep herself busy.

"Why can't you be more like that?" Felicity asked Oliver as she examined his wound.

"More like what? Chirpy?"

"I was going with compliant, but you're right a little more optimism wouldn't hurt." Felicity explained.

-00-

"Alex, wait up." Maggie called when she saw Alex walk down the corridor of the ship.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"Should you be up and moving?" Maggie asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said. When Maggie just crossed her arms across her chest Alex confessed. "Physically anyway."

"You're safe now." Maggie said hugging her.

"I panicked." Alex said.

"When?" Maggie asked pulling away.

"In the capsule. The water was coming in. I knew Kara was outside. I knew she was pushing me to the surface. But the water...it kept rising, I was trapped and I had a panic attack."

"That's understandable, I mean you were drowning, again. And we both know you still aren't over what happened last time."

"I'm meant to be better than that."

"No you're not. You can't just get over what happened. It takes time." Maggie reminded her. "It will take time this time round as well. But just like last time Kara and I will be here every step of the way." She said hugging Alex again. She silently held Alex for several minutes until Alex pulled away and commented.

"Maybe I should start working from the DEO desert base again."

"Kara doesn't like the bats there." Maggie reminded her.

-00-

"We're just about ready to go." Sara said walking onto the bridge a few hours later. "Jax has fixed the Waverider and all prisoners are secured and ready to be returned to their own time, just not the right place. I know an uninhabited, cursed island that seems like a good place to keep them."

"Sounds fitting." Oliver said.

"Apart from the fact that things associated with the island have a nasty habit of coming back." Thea pointed out.

"I don't care where you take them. Just try not to bring any other psychopaths from the future back here." Dig said.

"And try not to lose your prisoners on the way back." Oliver suggested.

"Funny." Sara said.

"We should go too. Eliza is already going to be mad." Kara said.

"With Alex." Maggie pointed out. "Speaking of whom, where is she?"

"She was just through there." Ray said as a loud thump sounded from the adjacent room.

"What was that?" Oliver asked. Before anyone could answer Alex sauntered out.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"It's great." Alex said. She then looked at the crew of the Waverider. "It's been interesting. Don't take this the wrong way, but don't screw up our timeline."

"Sometimes we screw things up for the better." Nate said.

"We've covered that." Ray pointed out. "For the record my delivery was better."

"See you around. But not too soon." Dig said to the crew. "We have enough problems."

"I'm not feeling the love here." Sara said.

"Everyone has a dry patch once in a while, even you." Ray said earning a punch to the arm.

Once everyone had left the ship Sara moved to the room from where Alex had emerged and saw Mick on the floor, a pained expression on his face.

"Rory?" Sara asked.

"You okay?" Ray asked.

"Fine." Mick said. His voice strained.

"What did you do?" Sara asked.

"What did I do?" Mick asked. "I'm the one with a broken hand."

"Did you hit on her?" Ray asked.

"No."

"Oh, you said you wanted to sleep with Kara." Ray guessed leaving.

"You're braver than I thought. Way dumber, but brave." Sara smiled as she walked out.

"At least she didn't touch the nose." Mick commented.

-00-

"So you ready to go home?" Barry asked when they returned to S.T.A.R. labs.

"We are." Kara said.

"Well thank you." Barry smiled.

"Technically you saved my world first." Kara reminded him.

"After you saved ours." Barry countered.

"Which was after you helped with Livewire and the Silver Banshee."

"Friends don't keep score." Alex cut in before adding. "Mothers do. So we need to get back."

"Well you know where we are. Anytime you need anything, just call." Barry said to Kara before hugging her.

"You too." Kara said before pulling away and looking at Alex and Maggie. She then passed the inter-dimensional extrapolator to Alex who raised an eyebrow,

"I know you want to press the button." Kara shrugged.

"Really?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Really." Kara smiled.

"Plus this way when we get back Eliza will have evidence that you are responsible for the Earth jumping." Maggie pointed out.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27

When the trio emerged from the portal into Kara's apartment they saw Eliza, looking stressed and upset, sitting on the couch with Clark.

"Kal? What are you doing here?" Kara asked. Before he could answer Alex casually said.

"Hey mom."

"Don't you 'hey mom' me." Eliza said standing. "What were you thinking?" She then looked directly at Alex. "You are meant to be recovering." She then turned to Maggie. "I expected better from you. I thought you were a voice of reason."

Maggie opened her mouth but when she saw Alex shake her head she shut it again.

"Do you have any idea what it has been like for me? I had no idea where you were, if you were safe." She then walked over to the door, picked up her coat and turned to the trio who were all facing her. "I'm very disappointed in all of you." With that she left the apartment.

"Wow, she's really mad." Kara commented.

"She's been really worried about you." Clark said from behind them. "She hasn't left the apartment since she found out you had gone. J'onn and I have been taking it in turns to sit with her."

"Thank you." Kara said moving over and hugging him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said pulling away.

"How mad is she?" Alex asked.

"Do you remember the time I came to visit and you had skipped out on school and stole her car to go to a surf meet?" Clark asked.

"Yeah."

"You remember how mad she was then?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how mad she got after she found out your crashed her car and broke your foot?"

"Will never forget." Alex said.

"She is way past that." He said before looking at Kara and saying. "She is really mad with you too. I didn't know she could get mad with you." He then looked up, distracted by something. "I have to go. I'll call later." With that he flew from the apartment.

"Your mom was really angry." Maggie commented. "With all of us."

"Welcome to the family." Alex said.

"What are you going to do?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know yet." Alex said biting her bottom lip.

"Well I need to check in with the precinct. Call if you need anything." Maggie said kissing Alex goodbye and leaving.

"You okay?" Kara asked Alex.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little guilty. I mean I knew mom would be mad, but not that mad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to damage things between you two."

"If it wasn't running off to another Earth it would have been me forgetting to send a Christmas card to aunt Tessa."

"You never send a Christmas card to aunt Tessa." Kara reminded her.

"That was my point." Alex said as Kara asked.

"Should we go after her?"

"Not yet. She needs a couple of hours."

"I'll bow down to your superior experience." Kara said as she flopped down on the couch.

"So, I haven't had a chance to say this yet, but thank you." Alex said sitting next to Kara.

"For what? Making Eliza go crazy?"

"No you dope. For saving my life." Alex said.

"I will always come after you." Kara said. Sensing Kara was holding something back Alex asked.

"What is it?"

"I kept thinking about how you lost hope in the mine and I thought you'd lose hope when you were a prisoner or when you were in the capsule."

"I never lost hope." Alex said. "I knew you'd come for me. I was worried you'd kill yourself in the process, but I hoped that Maggie and Barry would keep you in line."

"I was so scared." Kara confessed.

"Hey, I'm okay." Alex said pulling Kara into her arms. "And regardless of what mom may think at the moment I'm not an idiot and I don't have a death wish. Although I am starting to think there is a sticker on my back saying 'drown me'."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." Kara said.

"I knew you would find me, but I was really scared." Alex confessed.

"I will always come for you." Kara assured her hugging her tighter.

"I know." Alex said before pulling away. "What happened though, when I was sinking, it made me realise how much you had gone through."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"I was only in there for a few minutes. But in those few minutes, even though I knew you were coming for me, I felt so alone." Alex explained. "You were in your pod for so long and you knew no one was coming for you. I can't imagine how alone and scared you really felt."

"I was scared and I felt alone, but I came through it." Kara said. "And you will too." She said hugging Alex again.

-00-

"Any luck?" Kara asked as Alex looked at her phone a couple of hours later.

"No. She isn't responding to texts or calls." Alex said.

"She's ignoring me too." Kara said looking at her own phone. "She's never ignored me."

"I never thought I'd miss being grounded." Alex said. "I'm glad she never resorted to this when we were growing up, I think I would have been traumatised."

"I'll fix this." Kara said.

"We'll fix this." Alex corrected. "We're in this together."

"But that's my fault." Kara said typing at her laptop before declaring. "Okay, here we go."

"Here we go what?" Alex asked confused.

"I have ways of fixing this." Kara said showing Alex her laptop.

"You've Googled how to make mom forgive us?" Alex asked reading.

"I did. Google knows everything."

"Most of this doesn't apply as we are not kids." Alex said skimming the website. "And we can't cook."

"But we could do flowers." Kara said.

"We could, but we have no idea where mom is." Alex said standing. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Kara asked.

"To find Winn."

-00-

"Hey, you're back." Winn said. "Have you seen Eliza?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here." Kara said. "We need you to find her for us."

"She's missing?"

"She's ignoring us. We need to find her." Kara said.

"J'onn told me not to get involved." Winn said.

"Winn, we both know how this will end, so save your heart the strain and stress and just tell us where she is." Alex said.

"Why would I know where she is?" Winn asked.

"I was going to suggest you track her, but the fact you asked that question clearly shows you do know where she is. So where is she?"

"At J'onn's." Winn confessed. "But I didn't tell you that."

-00-

"Alex, Kara." J'onn said, his voice carrying an air of disapproval.

"Hey." Kara said. "Is Eliza here?"

"She is." J'onn said.

"Can we see her?" Alex asked. When J'onn didn't immediately respond she added. "Please, we really need to fix this."

"Don't upset her. And if you survive we are going to have a long talk about communication, responsibility and discipline." J'onn said before calling to Eliza. "I'll be in the car." With that he left.

"Mom?" Alex called as she approached her mother. Seeing she was next to her bags she asked. "Are you leaving?"

"It's time for me to go home."

"But we've only just got back." Kara said.

"And whose choice was that?" Eliza asked.

"I couldn't just leave Barry. He and the others risked so much for me, for all of us. I had to make sure he was okay."

"I know you did. But you had barely recovered. You should have asked J'onn or Clark for help." Eliza said.

"I had Alex." Kara said.

"Alex should have known better. She's in no state to go off and do whatever it is you did. Do I even want to know what happened on the other Earth?"

"No." Alex said.

"You are meant to look out for Kara and stop her doing stupid things." Eliza said turning her attention fully to Alex. "Not do even stupider things."

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. What were you thinking? Were you thinking?" Eliza asked.

"She wanted to look after me." Kara said. "It was my fault."

"All three of you chose to go. You are all responsible." Eliza said. "Do you have any idea what it was like to find out you had gone? You were gone for days and I had no idea if you were coming back. If you were safe. Don't you understand? I can't lose you. Any of you."

"You're not going to." Kara said.

"You ran off to another Earth." Eliza pointed out her voice strained. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Because we knew we'd be back." Kara tried.

"Do you think Jeremiah thought he wouldn't be coming back when he left that day?" Eliza asked guilting both sisters.

"We're sorry." Alex said. "We didn't mean to scare you." Alex added as she and Kara stepped forward and hugged Eliza.

"I know." Eliza said. "But actions have consequences."

"You're still leaving?"

"I've been away too long." Eliza said pulling out of the hug. "And seeing first hand how much danger you live with and how reckless you are, I can't do it anymore, not at the moment."

"Can we come with you?" Kara asked.

"To Midvale?" Eliza asked. "Your home is here."

"Home is where family is." Kara said.

"And you have family down here." Eliza reminded her. "Your lives are here and you need to start living them again, especially you." She added before pulling the pair in for another hug.

"Can we visit?" Kara asked.

"Of course you can. You will always have a home in Midvale. But I need to go." She said picking up her bags.

As she walked away Kara turned to Alex and said.

"You know I can fly us there and beat her back?"

"Do it."

-00-

As the two sat on the couch in Midvale, Kara carefully watched Alex who seemed lost in thought. Listening to Alex's heart she noticed it speed up slightly with every sound of waves crashing, causing her to say.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Bringing you here. The water, the waves, it must me a constant reminder."

"I probably won't be going in the water anytime soon." Alex confessed. "But I want to be here. I need to be here."

"How bad was it?" Kara asked after a moments silence.

"Bad." Alex stated simply causing Kara to hug her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I should have never have let him take you."

"That was my choice and it worked out for the best. You are safe and the field generator was destroyed."

"But you were in danger." Kara said. "I am going to do a much better job looking after you from now on."

"That's not your job." Alex reminded her. "But if it makes you feel better I will sit out any mission that involves confined spaces or water."

"Perhaps you should stay in the lab for awhile." Kara suggested.

"You've got your sense of humour back." Alex said dryly.

"I'm being serious. I can't lose you."

"You won't." Alex said.

-00-

"Alex, Kara." Eliza said entering the lounge carrying a large pizza box.

"Wait you eat takeout?" Kara asked.

"Winn told me you had come up here. I thought you may be hungry." Eliza said.

"Starving." Kara said jumping up and taking the box off Eliza as she hugged her.

"I also thought I told you to stay in National City." Eliza added.

"When have I ever listened to instructions?" Alex asked before turning serious. "We were worried about you. We didn't want to leave it like that."

"Like what?" Eliza said.

"You being mad at us." Kara said.

"I'm not mad at you." Eliza said. "Not anymore. I just worry about you."

"Well we worry about you too." Alex said.

"I'm not the one who constantly puts herself in danger fighting aliens and meta-humans and criminals." Eliza pointed out.

"No, but you are always there for us. No matter what." Alex said.

"Of course I am. I'm your mother." She said drawing Alex and Kara in for another hug. "Even when you are incredibly stupid or reckless I can't turn off being your mother."

"So you're not mad at us?" Kara asked.

"No."

"What about disappointed?" Kara pressed.

"No." Eliza said. "Just concerned. But that's part of being family."

"And we'll always be family." Alex said.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thanks to _luvladies1981_ for the original prompt. I hope it met expectations. To everyone I haven't been able to respond to thanks for the comments. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
